Tout pour lui
by SaphiraEmeuraude
Summary: Philipp décide de s'éloigner un peu de Lukas et Lukas va tout faire pour qu'il lui revienne. Attention fanfiction sur Philkas. Relations homosexuelles au rendez-vous.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Réflexion

Philipp dévorait Lukas du regard, mais son estomac lui faisait mal comme si on y avait donné un coup de poing. Et oui Lukas n'avait toujours rien dit sur son homosexualité et n'avait toujours pas présenté Philipp à ses soi-disant amis. Philipp ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec le blond, un coup, il s'éloignait de lui à cause de sa peur d'être considéré comme un taré, un coup, il pouvait être adorable avec le brun. Philipp avait décidé de lui pardonner plusieurs fois mais, il n'aimait pas se cacher et il était à chaque fois blessé. Il décida d'aller se promener afin de réfléchir à Lukas, cette fois-ci il ne l'attendrait pas, il avait besoin d'être seul avec lui-même. Il prit son vélo et s'en alla rouler un peu.

Lukas cherchait du regard Philipp.

« Mais où était-il passé ? Bon sang ! »

Il lui avait envoyé un message, mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Et si le tueur de la cabane l'avait enlevé ».

Il faillit pleurer à cette pensée. Il imaginait déjà le corps sans vie de Philipp sur le sol, une balle dans la tête. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut. Rose lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il tenta de la rassurer avec son plus beau sourire, mais intérieurement elle n'était pas convaincue. Pour lui changer les idées, elle lui prit la main et l'entraina avec elle.

\- Hey ! Doucement ! Ou est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- Que dirais-tu de manger une glace ?

Lukas vérifia une nouvelle fois si Philipp ne l'attendait pas quelque part, mais non il n'était pas là. Il baissa la tête triste et angoissé à la fois. Rose sembla le remarquer, sous ses airs de nunuches, elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que Lukas lui cachait quelque chose et ça depuis que ce nouveau garçon était arrivé dans leur école : Philipp. Elle se demanda pendant quelques jours s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, vu leur comportement, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lukas ne souhaitait pas qu'on le voit traîner avec lui. Elle savait que le brun avait été placé en famille d'accueil, elle ne le connaissait pas réellement, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit dangereux pour Lukas ou du moins de mauvaise influence. Il avait l'air gentil. Elle pensait lui parler un de ses jours pour le connaître un peu mieux.

\- Aller Lukas s'il te plaît j'en ai bien envie.

\- Ok Rose mais je préfères ne pas rentrer trop tard sinon mon père va me tuer.

Ils s'installèrent au coffee snack du coin. Le snack était aménagé dans un bus anglais rouge, les chaises étaient en plastique et de la même couleur que le bus. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable mais c'était ici qu'ils y faisaient les meilleurs donuts et les meilleures glaces. Une serveuse au look eighties bleu clair à carreaux, les accueilli, un tablier noir couvrait sa poitrine plutôt généreuse, elle était coiffée de deux couettes brunes. Elle nota leurs commandes sur un petit bloc note en cuir qui semblait usé et repartie en cuisine.

Rose prit une glace duo chocolat pistache avec une bonne dose de chantilly et Lukas prit une boule à la vanille avec des noix de pécan et un donuts au deux chocolats. Une fois installés sur les chaises rouges peu confortable, ils commencèrent à manger, chaque fois que Rose avalait une cuillerée de glace, elle le faisait de façon aguicheuse. Lukas était légèrement mal à l'aise, il se demandait comment Philipp se serait comporté si philipp avait été à la place de Rose. Il imaginait une scène plutôt agréable. Philipp aurait sûrement pris une boule au chocolat puisqu'il adorait ça. Ils auraient parlés de motocross. Philipp lui aurait fait goûter sa glace et l'aurait embrassé. Il rougit en y pensant.

\- Qu'est qui se passe ? C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ?

\- La voix malicieuse de Rose le fit revenir à la réalité en sursautant.

\- Q… Quoi ?

Il sentait la main de Rose caresser sa cuisse sous la table et aller jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il recula sa chaise brusquement.

\- Rose !

Le regard de Rose s'assombrit, elle en avait marre de lui courir après et d'attendre.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, dis-moi ce qui se passe Lukas Hallenbeck !

Lukas la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Non, non ne me fait pas passer pour une folle, je vois bien que je ne te fais pas envie chaque fois que je tente de te séduire, tu t'enfuis. Tu vois une autre fille ?

\- Non, Rose … Je…

\- Oh ! Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Soit, tu te décides soit ce n'est pas la peine de revenir…

Rose s'était levée, elle prit son sac.

\- Je te laisse l'addition, bye Lukas ! Je me débrouillerai pour rentrer.

Lukas ne pensa même pas à la rattraper, il soupira, il paya l'addition et checka son portable, aucun message. Il prit alors la direction de la maison du shérif tout en faisant frémir le moteur de sa moto.

Philipp était arrivé au tunnel, il posa son vélo, il envoya un message à Helen pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

'Je suis allé me promener vers le tunnel, je fais attention promis ne t'inquiète pas je serais à l'heure pour le dîner'

Depuis, qu'il lui avait confié qu'il était gay, Helen était moins froide avec lui. Ils avaient un peu discuté ensemble, le métier de shérif était un métier aussi difficile psychologiquement et physiquement. Il comprenait, il avait eu peur de ne pas être assez bien pour cette nouvelle famille. Philipp avait réussi à les accepter Helen et Gabe. Gabe était toujours de bons conseils. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les deux, un sentiment de soulagement et un sentiment d'amour l'avait envahi, il était touché. Il n'oubliait pas pour autant sa mère Anne mais il fallait aussi qu'il pense à lui, à son avenir. Et il avait bien compris qu'avec une mère junkie, il ne serait jamais véritablement heureux, il adorait sa mère plus que tout au monde mais il voulait avoir une vie normale. Bon, il était poursuivi par un psychopathe et son petit ami ne voulait pas qu'on les voient ensemble mais il était sûr que quand tout ça serait fini il serait heureux entre les mains des Caldwell.

Il repensait à Lukas, il aimait se plonger dans le regard bleu clair de celui-ci, il aimait caresser ses cheveux blonds, il aimait son sourire, son humour un peu con, il aimait l'embrasser. Mais durant ses quelques semaines, Lukas l'avait énormément blessé verbalement et bien qu'il soit fou du blond, il n'aimait pas la façon dont il était traité. Ok, tomber amoureux d'un gay refoulé n'était certainement pas une bonne idée mais il savait qu'il était amoureux rien que l'idée d'être séparé de lui le mettait en état de déprime. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Soudain, il senti son téléphone vibrer plusieurs fois dans sa poche de jean. C'était Helen.

\- Allo ? Philipp ?

\- Oui ? Je suis encore sous le tunnel, je t'ai envoyé un message, tu ne l'as pas reçu ?

\- Si j'ai bien reçu ton message, mais je préfère que tu rentres maintenant s'il te plait, je n'aime pas te savoir seul, et si tu te demandes comment je sais que tu es seul c'est parce que Lukas est ici.

\- Quoi ?!

Il t'attend, s'il te plait rentre, il est vraiment inquiet, j'ai dû lui donner un calmant pour qu'il arrête de s'angoisser.

Philipp raccrocha, il soupira et repris son vélo pour rentrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? Il ne pouvait pas être seul 10 minutes ? Pourquoi Lukas se préoccupait de lui ? »

Il n'était que 18h et pourtant le soleil avait déjà disparu. Gabe attendait devant la porte avec Lukas. Helen était reparti en mission.

Une fois arrivé, Philipp regarda Gabe d'un air désolé, mais comme toujours Gabe lui fit un grand sourire afin de lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave.

\- Bon les garçons je vous laisse. J'ai des courses à faire en ville.

Philipp le remercia d'un hochement de tête, il vit Lukas se lever et se jeter sur lui pour l'enlacer. Lukas enfouis son nez dans son cou. Philipp était surpris, mais il était décidé, cela ne se passerait pas comme ça, il se devait être fort et ne pas laisser ses sentiments le diriger.

Lukas remarqua que Philipp ne lui rendait pas son câlin.

\- Ou étais-tu ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'étais sous le tunnel, j'avais besoin de réfléchir… Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu as croisé le tueur ?

\- Non j'étais super inquiet, je te cherchais…

\- Ok, bah maintenant je suis là, tu peux retourner à tes activités.

Décidément, Lukas avait l'impression que ce n'était pas sa journée. Philipp savait qu'il était dur avec lui, bon il avait été touché que son ami s'inquiète pour lui mais il ne devait pas céder pas cette fois et pourtant il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Il s'attendait à ce que son corps bouge en voyant le regard apeuré de son ami, Lukas avait l'air fatigué.

« Mais lui aussi il l'était ! Alors non ! Philipp garde la tête froide et tant pis pour lui »

Mais son corps ne bougeait pas, il fit mine de rentrer chez lui. Mais la main froide de Lukas lui attrapa le bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Torse contre torse.

Philipp dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Philipp avait gardé la tête baisser, comment allait-il pouvoir se contrôler, être si près de lui. Lukas n'avait jamais pris d'initiative.

« Bon s'il m'embrasse peut-être que je céderai, sinon tant pis pour lui »

\- Rien qui t'intéresse…

\- Philipp, s'il te plait…

Lukas tenta de croiser son regard mais Philipp avait toujours la tête baissée.

\- Philipp…

\- Ecoute laisse tomber, ok, rentre chez toi, va voir ta fausse copine.

\- On est plus ensemble Rose et moi…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, elle a rompu avec moi tout à l'heure.

Oh alors c'était ça, il n'avait plus d'alibi pour se voir.

\- Oh donc tu n'as plus d'alibi pour me voir… Quel dommage ! Tu vas essayer de te taper sa copine maintenant pour que personne ne sache que tu es homo ?

Philipp avait dit ça d'un ton ironique et amer à la fois.

Lukas était désespéré, Philipp lui en voulait. Il n'aimait pas cette conversation. Il referma sa main un peu plus fort sur le bras du brun. Et se mit à trembler.

\- C'est injuste !

\- Vraiment ?! Oh oui c'est vrai que c'est injuste pour toi, et moi dans l'histoire qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Une porte de secours…

\- Je t'ai dit que…

\- Oui je sais ton père n'est pas encore prêt, le monde n'est pas encore prêt mais tu sais quoi c'est toi qui n'est pas prêt et moi je suis pas prêt à avoir une relation de ce genre alors barre toi et laisse-moi tranquille !

Lukas savait que Philipp ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit, il ne tiendrait pas une semaine sans lui mais il avait quand même peur d'être éloigné de lui. Mais au lieu de le supplier de ne pas le laisser, de lui dire qu'il était fou de lui, il lâcha le bras de Philipp et rentra chez lui en colère et bouleversé, il en voulait à Philipp de ne pas le comprendre.

Philipp attendit que Lukas soit assez loin pour s'effondrer sur le seuil de la porte, il avait la gorge nouée, son cœur était brisé. Il voulait voir sa mère.

Quand, Lukas rentra chez lui, il fut soulagé de voir que son père n'était pas encore là, il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Il rangea son équipement de motocross et s'allongea sur le canapé. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdu leur éclat. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Il aimait Philipp mais il n'était pas encore prêt à se montrer réellement avec lui. Son père ferait une crise cardiaque ou pire il l'enverra dans un de ses internats militaires. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Philipp. Il soupira, mais là c'était Philipp qui s'éloignait de lui. Il avait envie de hurler mais il ne le fit pas. Son père était rentré, ils se saluèrent. Lukas fit comme s'il avait passé une superbe journée, alors qu'au fond, son cœur était meurtri à cause des paroles de Philipp.

Le shérif s'était arrêté sur un bord de route, elle réfléchissait à sa vie passée et à ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Helen n'avait pas toujours été si courageuse qu'elle l'était à présent. Après l'affaire Buffalo, elle avait des sortes de crises d'angoisses, elle commençait à trembler et à suer. Elle se trouvait dans un état second, elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle repensait à sa main qui étouffait le bébé qu'elle tenait serrer contre elle dans la penderie. Elle finit par éclater en sanglots en resserrant ses mains sur le volant du 4X4. Puis, son portable vibra, c'était Gabe, il lui avait envoyé un message.

'Ce soir c'est chinois à emporter, Philipp n'est pas dans son assiette'

Elle renifla et passa une main sur son visage pour reprendre contenance. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour Philipp. Ce garçon avait pris une grande place dans son cœur. Au début, c'était difficile, elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui mais désormais elle l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle ferma les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu louper, bon sang ! Elle sentait ! Elle savait qu'elle se rapprochait de l'identité du tueur. Mais chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait un peu plus de celui-ci, il avait un coup d'avance. Tout à l'heure, par exemple, accompagnée de Tony, elle avait repassé au peigne fin la cabane de Bo. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, le FBI avait tout ramasser, ils ne leur avaient laissé aucun indice. Cette situation la mettait hors d'elle. Tony avait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant une de ses blagues sur une série policière dont Helen ne retenu pas le nom, il n'avait pas réussi, Helen était toujours à bout de nerfs. En rentrant au poste, son regard défilait d'un fil à un autre sur leur tableau d'indices, quelque chose manquait. Elle se jura d'en parler avec Ryan Kane, un peu plus tard. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison, elle avait promis à Gabe de ne pas rentrer trop tard et de ne pas laisser son travail empiéter sur sa vie familiale.

Quand elle rentra, le salon était allumé. Philipp était seul devant la télévision, il ne semblait pas réellement la regarder.

\- Salut ! Je suis de retour !

\- Salut Helen…

\- Gabe n'est pas avec toi ?

Il est allé chercher la bouffe, il m'a proposé de venir mais je n'en avais pas très envie.

Philipp grimaça, il avait passé sa journée à déprimer, il n'avait reçu aucun message de Lukas. Une pointe de culpabilité lui piquait la poitrine mais il ne voulait pas être une "porte de secours", il avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. Helen s'installa à côté de lui, elle n'était pas très démonstrative en ce qui concernait les gestes d'affections mais cette fois-ci elle passa son bras autour de lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- J'aimerai manger d'abord…

\- Aucun problème, on va attendre Gabe.

Helen ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, au fond d'elle-même, d'être un peu jalouse de son mari. Gabe s'entendait à merveille avec Philipp, il n'avait pas cette difficulté à communiquer avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore d'énormes progrès à faire avec Philipp mais elle n'arrivait pas à étouffer cette foutue jalousie. Elle avait toujours désiré un enfant mais ces derniers temps, elle se demandait si elle était vraiment capable d'être une bonne mère. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Philipp, est-ce que cela aurait-été la même chose si Philipp n'était pas un enfant placé en famille d'accueil à cause d'une mère droguée ? Elle se posait souvent cette question.

Ils restèrent enfoncés dans le canapé à regarder une émission sportive.

Helen sursauta presque en entendant la porte claquée. Elle fut vite rassurée en reconnaissant la voix grave et douce de son mari.

\- C'est moi, le dîner est là !

Philipp se précipita vers Gabe, suivi d'Helen qui les observaient d'un air amusé, elle les aimait tous les deux, elle ne devait plus penser à des choses comme ça. Gabe posa deux sacs en papiers sur la table en bois du salon. Gabe sortit des sacs : des nems au poulet, des rouleaux de printemps, des nouilles aux légumes et quelques pâtisseries asiatiques.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de leur journée respective, Helen hésitait toujours à parler du déroulement de l'enquête devant Philipp. Mais à son grand étonnement, c'est Philipp qui lui posait des questions.

\- Alors comment se passe l'enquête, des indices sur le tueur ?

Helen soupira :

\- Malheureusement, non, on n'avance pas à cause du FBI, ils nous ont tout enlevés.

Un silence s'installa. Philipp se racla la gorge :

\- Dites, je voulais vous demander, est-ce que je peux aller voir ma mère ? Gabe pourrait m'accompagner, enfin si tu es d'accord.

Helen acquiesça, elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de voir sa propre mère, elle se tourna vers Gabe, il était d'accord lui aussi.

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose à nous dire ?

\- Ouais. En fait, avec Lukas on s'est disputés, comme vous le savez je suis gay et on sort ensemble mais on ne sort pas ensemble.

Helen fut surprise qu'il soit aussi direct mais elle préféra se taire.

\- Je vois…

Gabe posa sa main sur celle de Philipp et enlaça de son autre main celle de sa femme.

\- Le mieux serait que tu attendes un peu avant de le contacter. S'il tient vraiment à toi il le fera un jour ou l'autre. Et vous trouverez une solution ensemble.

\- Ok, merci du conseil.

Helen rajouta :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Si jamais tu as besoin, n'oublie pas que nous sommes là.

Le couple se regardait d'un air complice.

\- Bon c'est l'heure de se coucher jeune homme, demain on va pêcher et après on ira voir Anne !

Gabe réussi quand même à arracher un sourire du visage de Philipp.

Une fois dans son lit, Philipp eut quelques difficultés à dormir. Il fixa un moment son portable, un air malheureux sur le visage. Lukas ne tenait peut-être pas vraiment à lui. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et c'est au bout de quelques minutes, qu'il finit par s'endormir, le portable serré contre sa poitrine.

Gabe regardait tendrement la silhouette de sa femme allongée à côté de lui. Il la trouvait chaque jour qui passait plus belle. Il lui embrassa les cheveux, elle se retourna pour être face à lui. Elle ne tarda pas à l'embrasser. Ils finirent par s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Amitié inattendue

Lukas n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était en plein cauchemar quand son père l'entendit hurler de sa chambre. Bo se précipita dans la chambre de son fils, qui s'agitait brusquement dans son lit tout froissé.

\- Luke ! Luke ! Calmes-toi !

Bo secoua son fils pour qu'il revienne à la raison. Lukas ouvrit les yeux, il était essoufflé, il s'accrocha à son père comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais il se retint de pleurer devant lui. Bo n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour ce genre de situation, il avait toujours pensé que si sa femme avait été encore en vie, elle aurait su comment gérer ce genre de situation. Il laissa cependant son fils reprendre ses esprits et lui donna un verre d'eau froide. Lukas prit le verre d'une main tremblante et bu d'une traite .

\- Merci, P'pa.

Bo répondit par un son grave :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Lukas le regarda surpris, d'habitude son père sortait ou lui demandait de vite se rendormir.

\- Je sais pas trop…

\- Je suis ton père Lukas, saches que tu peux tout me dire fiston.

Bo tenta de parler avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante, il aimait son fils et il avait décidé de faire des efforts depuis qu'un tueur était à la recherche de son fils. Il savait aussi que Lukas lui cachait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il pourrait lui cacher, il ne voulait pas l'agresser avec des questions. Il ne pensait pas que Lukas se droguait.

Lukas avait rapproché ses jambes contre son torse, son regard était lointain.

\- Hum... J'étais près d'un lac, et Philipp était avec moi, puis un homme dont le visage était flouté par du noir était face à nous, il avait une arme, il a levé son arme et il a tiré trois coups sur Philipp, et moi j'étais paralysé par la peur, j'ai même pas pu le sauver…

Cette fois-ci, Lukas ne put retenir ses larmes, il sentit les bras fermes de son père l'entourer.

\- Ça va aller, fiston, ça va aller. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, la police vous protège toi et ce garçon, ne t'inquiète pas, moi et la police, nous le laisserons jamais te faire du mal

Ils s'écartèrent, Lukas renifla un peu.

\- Va prendre une douche froide ça va te faire du bien, si tu veux on ira se promener tout à l'heure ? Je vais pas tarder à préparer le déjeuner.

\- Ok, P'pa

Lukas se leva pour prendre sa douche. Bo descendit, il faisait des progrès, ça c'était grâce à un livre qu'il avait repéré dans un magasin près de la route « La relation père-fils pour les nuls ». Il l'avait discrètement acheté et depuis il suivait les conseils de ce livre. Il était assez content que Lukas se confesse à lui. Il entra dans la cuisine, prit deux bols, il versa le lait et du cacao dans celui de son fils et dans le sien il y versa du café. Il avait acheté des croissants. Il resta un moment pensif, si ce connard de tueur n'était pas entré dans leurs vies, ils auraient été tranquille et Lukas se serait concentré sur la motocross. De plus, il y avait cet autre garçon, Philipp, au début il ne l'appréciait pas, il pensait que le jeune brun entrainait son fils dans des trucs louches mais il s'était avéré que c'était un bon garçon. Les deux garçons étaient devenus très proches. Quand, Bo entendit les pas de son fils descendre de l'escalier, il ramassa le journal du matin et fit mine de le lire.

Lukas avait enfilé un jean noir déchiré et un t-shirt blanc. Il remercia son père pour le petit déjeuner. Il mangea ses céréales au chocolat en soupirant. Il savait que son rêve n'était pas réel mais il avait l'impression d'être inutile à tout le temps avoir peur, il voulait s'endurcir pour lui et pour pouvoir protéger Philipp. Philipp… Il lui manquait déjà tellement, il avait encore envie de pleurer mais il se retint, il était ridicule. Bo remarqua l'air triste sur le visage de son fils mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Allez manges tes céréales, on va pas tarder à partir, si tu veux on peut passer prendre Philipp ? J'appelle Gabe.

\- Heu… ok merci P'pa

Lukas était à nouveau surpris, son père lui proposait d'inviter Philipp alors qu'il savait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, mais il avait envie de le voir et il savait que si ça venait de lui Philipp l'aurait rembarré. Il devait parler à Philipp. Bo attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Gabe

\- Oui, Gabe ? Bonjour c'est Bo. Non, non tout va bien, je voulais juste savoir si Philipp et toi, vous voulez venir nous promener avec nous ? Ah d'accord, aucun problème, ça sera pour une autre fois alors.

Lukas sentit son cœur se serré à l'entente de la conversation. Philipp ne voulait vraiment pas le voir. Il demanda quand même avec un air nonchalant :

\- Alors ?

\- Ils vont pêcher ensemble et ensuite Philipp va voir sa mère.

\- Ah d'accord…

Gabe sourit en raccrochant, finalement Lukas tenait peut-être encore à Philipp. Il rejoint sa femme et Philipp dehors avec deux tasses fumantes. Helen embrassa Gabe sur le front pour le remercier et porta la tasse de café noir à ses lèvres. Philipp le remercia en hochant la tête et trempa une biscotte avec du chocolat dans son cacao. Gabe versa du jus d'orange dans sa tasse. Le soleil brillait déjà, les oiseaux chantait la vue sur le paysage naturel était magnifique. Gabe jeta un coup d'œil à Philipp. Philipp sentit le regard insistant de Gabe sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai eu Bo au téléphone à l'instant.

Le jeune homme grimaça, il savait que le père de Lukas ne l'appréciait pas.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Philipp, Bo m'a proposé de venir avec lui et Lukas se promener dans la forêt.

Helen et Philipp se regardèrent surpris.

\- Oui vous avez bien entendu.

\- Mais on avait qu'on irait voir pas mère aujourd'hui !

\- Oui, oui j'ai dit à Bo qu'on était pas dispo. Ne t'inquiète pas. N'empêche je me demande si c'est Lukas qui lui a demandé ou si c'est Bo. Dans les deux cas, il y a du progrès.

\- Mouais, bah cette fois va falloir qu'il fasse plus que ça…

Helen passa un bras autour des épaules de Philipp pour l'encourager. Elle aimait bien Lukas mais Philipp avait raison, s'il souffrait, il fallait que Lukas fasse des efforts. Helen se leva et lava les trois tasses. Elle embrassa Gabe.

\- Bon moi j'y retourne, à ce soir.

Gabe répondit goulument à son baiser et lui chuchota :

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Phil, je te raconterai tout ce soir. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

Une fois Helen partit, Gabe pris sa voiture et il conduit jusqu'à la clinique. Pour rire, Gabe passa une radio de rap et augmenta le volume de la radio. Philipp finit par se prendre au jeu. Gabe était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il faisait tout pour qu'il se sente bien et à sa place. Comme c'était le weekend, Gabe trouva une place facilement, juste devant la clinique. Gabe resta dans la voiture, il savait que les moments qu'avait Philipp avec sa mère lui était précieux, il ne voulait pas les déranger.

Anne savait que son fils viendrait lui rendre visite, c'était un bon garçon. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Parfois, elle se griffait quand elle pensait au malheur qu'elle avait causé à son fils quand elle se droguait. Depuis, qu'elle était à la clinique, elle se promettait chaque jour d'aller mieux pour Philipp. Et quand elle sortirait, elle serait une bonne mère. Elle emmènerait Philipp en cours avec une jolie voiture qu'elle aurait acheté avec l'argent qu'elle aurait durement gagner en tant que caissière au supermarché du coin. Elle lui offrirait de beaux cadeaux. Il lui raconterait sa journée à l'école. Il emmènerait Lukas à la maison et ils s'amuseraient tous ensemble comme dans une famille normale sans soucis. Elle prendrait des cours de cuisine. Puis, elle fut interrompue dans ses rêveries par la douce voix du jeune homme.

\- Maman !

Il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. La clinique n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était imaginé. Elle ressemblait à un grand bungalow. Il y avait des plantes vertes un peu partout. Seule la chambre était blanche.

\- Alors comment ça se passe, ils te traitent bien ?

\- Oui c'était plutôt difficile au début, mais je commence à m'habituer, Philipp je pense que cette fois ça ira, tout ira bien.

Philipp savait que sa mère était sincère mais il ne put empêcher la douleur qui lui piquait le cœur. Il avait comme un pressentiment. Il préféra rester silencieux, toujours dans les bras de sa mère. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Il avait le droit à deux heures de visites chaque jour grâce aux efforts de sa mère. Sa mère lui raconta sa journée. Elle avait peint un joli paysage, elle peignait parce que son psy le lui conseillait cette activité lui permettait de penser à autre chose que son addiction. Anne se leva et replaça comme à son habitude, une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, signe qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle semblait soudainement agitée.

\- Il y a un problème maman ? Tu veux que j'ailles chercher quelqu'un ?

Anne soupira.

-Non, non mon chéri, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Oh ? Un cadeau ?

Elle farfouilla sous dans sa commode en bois et en sortit une toile de taille moyenne. Elle la tendit à son fils. Philipp sourit en voyant ce joli cadeeau. Sa mère les avaient peint enlacés.

\- Alors elle te plait ?

Anne se tripotait les cheveux, elle était nerveuse. Mais elle fut vite rassurée en voyant le sourire éclatant de son fils.

\- Elle est magnifique ! Merci maman.

\- Posons ça là, on reviendra la chercher, que dirais tu de te promener un peu dans le parc ? J'ai vu qu'il faisait beau dehors.

\- D'accord, aller on y va.

Philipp alla prévenir une infirmière qu'ils étaient dehors. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en discutant de tout et de rien.

\- Au fait, comment va ton petit ami ?

\- Bah… disons que c'est compliqué, comme je te l'avais dit l'autre fois, il ne veut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, du coup j'ai réfléchis et j'en ai eu marre de son comportement à la con.

\- Philipp je sais que tu supportes beaucoup de choses en ce moment mais je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance, tu sais la première fois que je vous ai vu vous sembliez si heureux tous les deux. C'est comme si tu étais sur ta planète.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne lui laisserai pas sa chance, je le fais juste un peu mariner, Gabe et Helen disent que s'il tient réellement à moi, il reviendra à moi.

\- Je comprends mais parfois il ne faut pas abandonner pour autant. Mais si tu veux faire comme ça saches que je te soutiens.

\- Merci, maman.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie d'être là mon chéri.

La visite était terminée, il embrassa une dernière fois sa mère et fut accompagné par une infirmière jusqu'à la sortie.

A sa grande surprise, il croisa Rose qui elle aussi le dévisagea. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ici. Rose prit son courage à deux mains et le salua. L'infirmière qui l'accompagnait le laissa.

\- Salut Philipp

\- Heu…salut Rose

\- Oui je connais ton prénom, je sais qui tu es enfin et j'ai compris qui tu étais.

Philipp fronça les sourcils. Voyant qu'il ne lui ferait pas confiance, elle inspira un coup et lui expliqua pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cet endroit :

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est jamais réellement parlés toi et moi. Je vais rendre visite à mon père. Il a des soucis d'addictions. Si ça pouvait rester entre nous, s'il te plait.

Philipp était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Non t'inquiète, les secrets sont bien gardés avec moi.

\- Ça J'en doute pas, je sais qu'on me prend souvent pour une nunuche mais ce n'est pas réellement mon cas. Je suis quelqu'un de réfléchis.

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil pleins de sous-entendus.

Philipp ne put s'empêcher de pouffer ainsi c'était pour ça qu'elle avait rompu avec Lukas, elle avait compris que son copain préférait les mecs.

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Hmm pas difficile, il te jetait des regards désespérés tout le temps, vous vous retrouviez souvent après les cours alors que vous êtes sensés ne pas vous fréquenter depuis que vous vous êtes battus. J'ai voulu lui faire avouer mais il n'est pas possible.

\- Et ça ne te fait rien…

\- Au début, j'avais un peu les boules mais finalement vous êtes mignons tous les deux. Et je le trouve ridicule, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, je trouve son comportement irrespectueux autant pour moi que pour toi.

\- Totalement d'accord…

\- Wahou, cette peinture est superbe

\- Merci, c'est ma mère qui l'a peint…

\- Enfin je te laisse, je vais voir mon papa, si tu veux je te laisse mon numéro.

\- Heu… Comme tu l'as remarqué je préfère les grands blonds aux yeux bleus au masculins.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, une infirmière passa en les fusillant du regard tout en leur réclamant le silence.

Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros et se firent signe de la main. Philipp haussa les épaules en sortant, alors comme ça Lukas lui jeta des regards désespérés, si Rose l'avait remarqué d'autres aussi, sûrement. Enfin au moins, il s'était fait une nouvelle amie. En plus, il en apprendrait un peu plus sur Lukas, comment il se comportait quand il n'était pas là. Il était à la fois curieux et excité. Il rejoint Gabe dans la voiture, il lui montra son tableau et lui raconta les deux heures de visites puis sa rencontre inattendue avec Rose, l'ex de Lukas.

Pendant ce temps, près de la cabane de Bo, il y avait un silence insoutenable. La scène de crime était barrée par les bandes jaunes de zone interdite qui flottaient dans l'air à cause du vent qui soufflait.

Ryan Kane observait sa victime sur le sol en bois. Il caressait de ses mains la peau porcelaine de la jeune fille, il se pencha pour humer son doux parfum à la cerise. La poitrine de la jeune fille se soulevait lentement, elle était encore en vie. Elle était coriace celle-là. Et pourtant, Ryan Kane lui avait injecté une bonne dose de méthane. Il regarda la lueur de ses yeux s'éteindre. Il n'était pas fier de lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tuer les personnes de cette ville. Il ressentait une sorte d'addiction mais intérieurement il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, il avait tant de pouvoir désormais il ne se permettrait pas de reculer. Il repensa au soir ou tout avait débuté. Un sentiment de rage l'envahit, si ces sales gamins ne l'avaient pas surpris à tirer sur ses gars, il aurait été tranquille pendant un moment mais heureusement pour lui, le FBI et la police n'était que des incompétents. Un mauvais rictus apparu sur son sourire. Il devait retrouver ses deux gamins et leurs tirer une balle dans la tête chacun. Il se souvenait de la peur dans le regard du jeune brun, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il souhaitait revoir cette frayeur.

Ryan Kane était comme un prédateur chassant ses proies. Il faisait des recherches sur internet, il se promenait en voiture de rue en rue et il observait et analysait chaque personne vivante dans cette ville. Puis, un matin, alors qu'il entrait dans un café du coin, une jeune fille qui avait l'air d'avoir 17 ans le rejoint, il savait qu'elle le matait depuis qu'il avait franchis le seuil du café. Au premier abord le parfum de la jeune fille lui agressa les narines, elle sentait la cerise. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et sa peau était aussi pâle que de la porcelaine. Elle était plutôt mignonne. Elle lui adressa un sourire pleins de sous-entendus. Il le lui rendit. Ryan Kane n'était pas étonné, il était habitué à ce que des jeunes filles flirtent avec lui. Ryan Kane aimait leur innocence. Voilà comment il procédait, il l'écouta parler un peu et il l'emmena avec lui dans sa voiture. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la cabane de Bo. La jeune fille avait froncé les sourcils en s'apercevant ou ils étaient mais Ryan Kane rassurait toujours ses victimes d'un sourire charmeur. Elle finit par l'embrasser, ça commençait toujours comme ça, elles l'embrassaient toutes, certaines essayaient même d'aller plus loin. Et lui, se laissait faire et quand il sentait le plaisir et l'adrénaline le dominer, il leur injectait discrètement le produit. Il aimait voir hoqueter de surprise ses victimes, certaines commençaient pas pleurer voire crier, plusieurs avaient tenter de s'enfuir mais le méthane gagnait toujours et elles n'allaient jamais bien loin.

Il soupira d'aise en voyant la jeune fille étendue sur le sol. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Zoé.

Il avait hâte que la police trouve son corps, il aimait tellement se foutre de leur gueule…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Dans la tête de Ryan Kane

Ryan Kane n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, il y a longtemps, bien avant d'être militaire, il avait une vie normale, une maison, une petite amie superbe et géniale, un joli labrador blanc, et des tas de projets qui n'incluait pas de cadavres à couper en morceaux ou à enterrer.

A l'époque, il était banquier, cela faisait trois ans qu'il travaillait en tant que banquier et sa petite amie Laurie était conseillère en vente de cosmétique.

Chaque soir il rentrait chez lui, il embrassait sa copine, il jouait avec Betty son labrador. Lui et Laurie préparait ensemble le repas. Comme Laurie était végétarienne, il essayait de s'adapter à son régime alimentaire même si parfois il mangeait de la viande au restaurant avec ses collègues, il respectait les choix alimentaires de sa copine. Ensuite, une fois tout mis dans le lave-vaisselle, ils faisaient l'amour tout doucement puis sauvagement. C'était une routine qu'ils avaient instaurée depuis deux ans de vie commune déjà.

Ryan Kane avait rencontré Laurie au lycée, il était l'étudiant scientifique et elle la fille à la fois belle et intelligente. Elle avait le cœur sur la main, jamais Ryan Kane n'avait vu sa petite amie s'énerver ou dire du mal de quelqu'un. Ce sont des qualités pour lesquelles Ryan Kane était tombé amoureux d'elle. Le dernier jour du lycée, il avait mis un costume gris et une cravate bleu clair que son père lui avait laissée, avant de l'abandonner avec sa mère alcoolique. C'était en partie à cause de cette soirée qu'il s'engagea dans l'armée 1 an plus tard.

Alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il entendit un bruit de verre brisé dans la cuisine, il leva les yeux au ciel, il commençait à être agacer par les crises de colère de sa mère. Il descendit et trouva sa mère à moitié effondrée sur le sol, une bouteille de vodka à la main.

Maman… Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi ce soir, c'est une soirée spéciale pour moi et tu le sais.

Sa mère le regarda d'un air mauvais et lui cracha à la figure :

Tu vas m'abandonner comme ton connard de père !

Mais non maman…

C'est ça casse-toi ! Tu es comme lui, tous les hommes sont pareils ! On s'occupe d'eux et dès qu'une belle minette leur adresse la parole ils sont comme des chiens.

Arrête maman ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme lui.

Alors pourquoi tu veux partir ?

Elle tenta de se relever tant bien que mal en s'agrippant sur le lavabo. Ryan Kane regarda sa mère, il avait pitié d'elle mais ce soir-là, il la laissa se débrouiller seule. Il serra les poings et la laissa seule avec ses dernières paroles :

Pense ce que tu veux, j'irais à cette soirée que tu le veuilles ou non !

Il entendit sa mère lui hurler de ne pas l'abandonner, il l'entendit même pleurer de rage mais il ne revint pas sur ses pas. Il s'en alla rejoindre sa dulcinée au bal.

Quand il l'a vis, elle était superbe, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée, de couleur rose pâle, elle s'était coiffé d'une longue tresse sur le côté. Elle avait un côté princesse avec sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux verts. Elle portait un châle fleuri qui recouvrait ses épaules. Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Moi aussi

Le lycée de Saint Bartimore était un bâtiment comme les autres. De nombreux étudiants fusaient à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du bâtiment, célébrant leur dernier jour. Il était illuminé par des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs. Une banderole ou était inscrit : Bal de promo 1996, était affichée. L'extérieur était décoré de ballons pastel.

Ryan Kane et Laurie attendaient dans la file d'attente qui se dirigeait vers le photographe. Quand leur tour arriva. Ryan Kane embrassa sa copine en la tenant par la taille.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, celle-ci était illuminée par différents spot, une grosse boule de disco était placée au milieu de la salle, elle tournait.

Vas t'asseoir je vais nous chercher du punch.

Laurie acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur un banc, elle fut vite rejointe par ses amies accompagnées elles aussi de leurs cavaliers. Des étudiants dansaient déjà sur le piste sur du ah-a « Take on meeee ».

Ryan Kane revint avec deux verres à la main. Il avait pris du jus d'orange, il arborait l'alcool, cela lui faisait penser à sa pauvre mère. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à elle. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui gâcher la soirée en lui faisant culpabiliser quand même !

Il chassa l'image de sa mère pleurant et croulant dans l'alcool quand les bras de sa copine l'enlacèrent et qu'elle lui chuchota qu'il serait temps d'aller danser. Ryan Kane n'avait jamais été un bon danseur mais il suivit les conseils de Laurie et se laissa aller à des mouvements de danse qu'il aurait trouvé ridicule si sa copine ne l'avait pas encouragé. Ensuite, ils passèrent au slow.

Quand ce fut l'heure de l'annonce du roi et la reine du bal. Ils s'éclipsèrent pour fricoter longuement dans une salle de classe. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Puis, Ryan Kane passa ses mains sous la robe de sa copine. Ils soupirèrent de plaisir et ils firent longuement l'amour.

Quand ils sortirent, ils étaient tous deux rouge d'excitation. Leurs amis le remarquèrent et firent quelques railleries à leurs égards.

Enfin, Ils décidèrent d'aller se balader main dans la main sous la nuit étoilée. Ils étaient bien tous les deux mais ce soir-là, ils remarquèrent les sirènes des pompiers et de la police. Etonnés, ils jugèrent mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois arrivé, sur le lieu, Laurie s'immobilisa brusquement.

Ryan… C'est chez toi…

Elle lui serra fortement la main. Il la lâcha. Il se précipita chez lui. Un policier l'arrêta.

Laissez-moi passer ! C'est ma mère… C'est ma mère !

Calmez-vous mon garçon.

Se calmer. Comment pouvait-il se calmer ? Que c'était-il passé ?

Sa mère l'avait laissé, elle s'était bourrée de médicaments et avait fait une overdose.

Le jour de l'enterrement. Pas une seule larme avait coulé sur son visage. Laurie était là pour le soutenir. Une fois seul devant la tombe de sa mère. Il pensa :

« Oh non, il ne pleurerait pas pour cette femme qui avait fait de sa jeunesse un enfer ».

Il attendit qu'il n'y ait personne et cracha de rage sur la tombe de ce qui lui avait servi de mère. Ainsi, il ne revint plus jamais à cet endroit.

Quelques années plus tard, il fit sa vie avec Laurie. Mais cette routine, commençait à l'ennuyer. Il aimait Laurie mais il voulait plus. Il recherchait l'adrénaline. Il décida de passer des tests physiques pour entrer dans la police. Il les réussi, il resta quelques temps dans la police et monta les échelles au fil des années. Puis, il se fiança avec Laurie. Ils étaient heureux. Puis, on lui proposa d'être militaire, il accepta et il partit en Irak. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il se passait autant d'horreur dans ce pays. Les irakiens s'enfermaient chez eux pour ne pas être attaqués par les soldats. Certains de ses camarades militaires profitaient de leur pouvoir pour violer les femmes ou même massacrer les rebelles.

Lui il était de ceux qui préféraient tuer des gens innocents. Cette addiction avait commencé lorsqu'il avait tiré sa première balle dans la tête d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Son chef lui avait ordonner de surveiller un quartier et un homme avait surgit de nulle part pour l'attaquer. Mais il fut bien plus rapide que cet homme et lui tira dans la tête. Ryan Kane ne se posa pas de question en lui tirant dessus. Ensuite, son addiction s'était élevé lorsqu'il rejoint un groupe de soldat qui adorait torturer les citoyens. Il aimait entendre pleurer et gémir de douleur les personnes face à lui. Un jour, il s'était retrouver dans une maison ou les parents avaient été massacrés. Son chef lui demanda de tuer trouver et de tuer leur enfant. Ryan Kane avait froncé les sourcils, il n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent tuer un enfant.

Un problème Kane ? Tu te sens pas capable d'accomplir ton devoir américain ?

Ryan Kane n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de lâche, « bien sûr que non abruti ! ». Il serra les poings et regarda son chef d'un air rageur. Son chef Macklane le regarda s'en aller pour retrouver l'enfant avec un air mauvais sur le visage. Il avait hâte. Il chercha d'abord dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon. Ensuite, il passa à la cuisine, les parents étaient allongés dans une mare de sang, les yeux ouverts sans vie. Son regard gris parcourra le long couloir qui se trouvait face à lui. Il y avait trois portes. Il avança doucement, ses pas firent craquer le sol. Il s'arrêta un instant son arme sous le bras. Tout n'était que silence. Il ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer.

Il l'entendit, l'enfant pleurait. Le bruit venait de la porte qui se situait à sa droite. Il avance une main pour ouvrir. Quand il l'ouvrit, il se retrouva face à un spectacle qui pour lui était délectable. Il s'humecta les lèvres en regardant l'enfant recroquevillé derrière un lit tout délabré. L'enfant tremblait de tout son être. Ryan Kane l'analysait d'un air impassible. Mais à l'intérieur, un frisson de plaisir l'électrisait. Ce sentiment fut encore plus fort, lorsqu'il croisa le regard apeuré de l'enfant. D'une voix tremblante, il le supplia de le laisser partir. Ryan Kane l'observa un moment, puis il leva son arme et tira. Il redescendit un sourire malveillant sur le visage. Son chef l'attendait dans le salon.

Alors Kane ?

Macklane n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais Kane lui avait déjà tirer deux fois dessus. Il s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

Ne vous avisez plus de me parler sur ce ton, connard !

Un soldat vint les rejoindre, Ryan Kane lui tira dessus sans la moindre pitié. Il jeta un œil dans le couloir. Et toqua contre le mur. La porte qui menait à la chambre de l'enfant s'ouvrit. L'enfant sortit sa tête. Ryan Kane lui fit un signe de la main, l'enfant le rejoint. Ryan Kane avait sauvé cet enfant. Et il avait fait savoir à tout le monde que si on le cherchait on le trouverait avec une balle pour chaque soldat qui tenteraient de le tuer.

Quand il rentra chez lui, plus rien n'était pareil. Sa fiancée n'était pas là pour l'accueillir. Laurie l'avait quitté avec une simple lettre posée sur un coin de table. Cette lettre disait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à attendre son retour. Elle ne supportait pas d'être la « femme au foyer ». Il ne chercha pas vraiment à la recontacter. Au bout, d'un mois, il reçut un coup de file d'une psychologue. Chaque soldat qui rentrait d'un pays en guerre étaient suivit psychologiquement. Et Ryan Kane en faisait partit. Il détestait sa psychologue, il l'appelait Mademoiselle Ping, mademoiselle parce qu'elle était jeune et jolie et Ping parce que c'était son nom de famille. Elle lui posait chaque semaine les mêmes questions et cela l'agaçait à un point, qu'il avait envie de l'étrangler à chacun de ses rendez-vous : Comment allez-vous ? Vous sortez un peu ? Avez-vous pu parler avec votre ex fiancée ? Vous refaites des cauchemars ?

Il savait aussi qu'il lui plaisait, il avait toujours plus aux jeunes femmes. Il ne l'a tué pas. Mais une forte envie le prenait. Mais il se retint, il savait que c'était mal de tuer mais il se fit à l'évidence, il avait besoin de tuer, de voir la peur sur le visage de ses victimes pour être heureux. Il se décida à rentrer au FBI. Il sera protégé.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une simple balade

Rose attendait tranquillement, à l'arrêt du bus. Elle avait mis un bonnet rose pâle pour se protéger du froid et de la pluie qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le bus arriva enfin. Elle paya son ticket et pensa aller s'asseoir au fond du bus mais le regard perturbant d'un type louche lui fit changer d'avis et elle finit par rester debout. Elle regarda le paysage et la route filer à travers la vitre en attendant l'arrivée de son arrêt.

Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean et sourit en lisant le message qu'on venait de lui envoyer.

« Slt ! ça te dirait de prendre un chocolat chaud avant d'aller nous balader ? Le temps qu'il fasse meilleurs ? »

Rose pianota sur son portable :

«OK. Pas de soucis ! Perso j'arrive dans 10 minutes et toi ? »

Elle patienta quelques secondes, puis le portable recommença à vibrer.

« Dac. On va peut-être arriver en même temps 😉 »

« Grave »

Philipp marchait le long de la « rue des restaurants », comme il l'avait surnommé depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette ville. C'était une longue rue illuminée par des guirlandes de différentes couleurs. Il y avait des restaurants de toutes cultures : asiatiques, japonais, indiens, libanais et même français, des deux côtés du trottoirs.

Le brun était emmitouflé dans une petite veste en faux cuir et avait ramené une écharpe ou il avait enfoui son nez. C'était Lukas qui lui avait prêté. Il soupira d'agacement en réalisant qu'il pensait à lui. Mais il était décidé, il ne ferait rien tant que le blond n'était pas d'accord avec lui-même. Il l'appréciait, c'était vrai mais il était encore blessé par son comportement. D'ailleurs, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il n'avait pas reçu de message de sa part. Même au lycée, Lukas l'avait évité. Et ce comportement le blessa encore plus. Heureusement, il y avait Rose. Il s'était étonné à échanger des messages avec elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans la clinique. Rose lui avait confié que son père avait un gros problème d'alcool. Et que la mère de Rose en avait assez de retrouver pratiquement tous les jours son, désormais, ex-mari dans les vapes à cause de l'alcool. Alors elle le quitta emmenant Rose et ses frères avec elle. Depuis, son père avait pris la décision de se soigner sérieusement. Il avait supplié ses enfants de le croire. Rose voulait lui donner sa chance alors elle lui rendait visite chaque semaine, mais ses deux grands frères, Hakim et Joshua, n'étaient pas du même avis qu'elle. Il méprisait leur père mais ils adoraient leur petite sœur donc parfois c'était eux qui l'emmenait le voir. Ils avaient discuté de leurs villes natales, de leurs origines. Philipp lui avait expliqué que son prénom était à la base d'origine française parce que sa mère adorait ce prénom et adorait les français. Rose quant à elle, c'était son père qui avait choisi son prénom, elle était d'origine anglaise et malgache. Ensuite, il apprit qu'elle jouait du piano. Lui ne savait jouer d'aucun instrument, elle lui promit de lui apprendre, un de ses jours. Ils avaient aussi commencé à trainer un peu ensemble au lycée. Comme les amis de Rose étaient aussi des amis de Lukas, la plupart s'étonnaient mais au bout de trois jours ils s'habituèrent presque tous à la présence de Philipp, qu'ils trouvaient au final plutôt cool et sympa. Certains même s'excusèrent de l'avoir autant snobé. C'est en fin de semaine, que Rose lui proposa de se balader dans la forêt. Philipp accepta avec plaisir. Cela lui remonta un peu le moral.

C'est ainsi que Philipp, se retrouva à marcher les mains dans les poches le long de la rue, il ne s'attendait pas qu'il fasse aussi froid et il espérait pouvoir aller se balader. Il aimait se promener dans la nature. Il aperçut Rose à quelques mètres de lui. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et il lui sourit et fini par la rejoindre. Ils finirent par rentrer dans un bar à la déco vintage. Une fois, installés, ils discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps. Puis, Rose osa enfin parler de Lukas.

\- Alors est-ce que vous vous êtes un peu reparler, toi et Lukas ?

\- Non…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Philipp l'a regardait, surpris et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi un sentiment d'énervement l'envahit.

« Comment ça pourquoi ? C'est toujours lui qui devait faire des efforts enfin ! Il avait même failli partir dans une autre famille d'accueil à cause des ''secrets '' de Lukas. Rose soupira.

\- Je sais que Lukas s'est comporté en véritable abruti.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je retourne vers lui comme un petit chien ?

\- Non…Oh et puis mince ne parlons plus de lui, je suis désolée, je veux juste passer un bon moment avec toi Phil.

\- Ouais, je préfère parler d'autres choses plus cool et moins chiantes, tu vois. Alors ou est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille se balader ? Le ciel commence à s'éclaircir on dirait.

En effet, les nuages gris du matin avaient disparu pour faire place à un ciel bleu gris clair. Quelques rayons de soleils tombaient sur la ville. C'était magnifique malgré la morosité de la ville depuis les meurtres.

\- Hum, je pensais nous promener dans la forêt à côté de chez toi. Vu que ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

\- Ok super alors. J'ai ramené mon appareil photo, j'adore prendre des photos.

\- Yeah, je jouerai le modèle !

\- Pourquoi pas haha.

Alors que Rose ramenait au barman leurs verres. Elle senti une main ferme lui agripper le bras. Elle se retourna brusquement. Un homme, assez émécher lui hurla :

\- Hey ma belle ! Tu veux pas me tenir un peu compagnie par hasard ?

\- Non, lâchez moi !

Ayant vu la scène, Philipp se rapprocha rapidement de l'homme :

\- Hey ! Lâche là bouffon ! Pour qui tu te prend.

L'homme le regarda d'un air mauvais :

\- Qu'est ce qui veut lui, dégage de là, le gamin, c'est entre moi et la poulette.

Philipp serra les poings de colère, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les quelques personnes se levèrent de leurs chaises pour leur venir en aide. L'homme fut jeté hors du bar, de peur il finit par déguerpir. Philipp croisa la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de Rose. Rose était de plus en plus sensible à ce genre de chose, elle était à deux doigts de pleurer quand cet homme l'avait violemment agrippé pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Mais heureusement pour elle, les gens d'ici n'étaient pas comme les gens des grandes villes. Ils s'entraidaient et ne laissaient pas passer ce genre de choses.

Rose remercia tout le monde, soulagée. Philipp l'a serra délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui merci

Afin de passer à autre chose, le barman leur proposa de leur offrir la boisson. Puis, un couple un peu âgé, leur proposèrent même de les ramener. Mais ils refusèrent poliment.

Philipp s'assura quand même que l'agresseur de Rose n'était plus dans les parages. Puis, ils prirent le chemin en direction de la forêt. Cette forêt n'avait pas de nom, ils l'appelaient tous la forêt parce qu'il n'y en avait qu'une, elle était certes immense mais il ne se passait pas grand-chose, alors personne n'avait pensé à renommé la forêt. Rose respira l'air en fermant les yeux.

\- Hummm, ça les pins !

Philipp souriait en pensant « c'est vrai que ça sent bon les pins ». Puis, comme à son habitude, Philipp sorti son petit appareil photo. Il photographia d'abord le paysage, ensuite des fleurs, puis des arbres. Rose le complimenta.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire de la photo ton métier ?

\- Pas spécialement non.

\- Tu devrais sérieusement y penser. Moi je pense aller en fac de droit pour devenir avocate. J'ai toujours voulu faire ça. Défendre ce qui est juste !

\- C'est cool, en fait je pensais plutôt à monter des vidéos. Mais pourquoi pas photographe.

\- Oh regarde là-bas ! Des petits écureuils !

Rose avait baissé le ton en montrant de sa fine main deux écureuils aux pelages d'automne. Ils grignotaient des glands, qui étaient sûrement tombés d'un chêne. Philipp zooma la scène avec son appareil, il se rapprocha lentement pour ne pas les effrayer. Rose était rester derrière lui de peur de faire fuir ces deux petites merveilles. C'était beaucoup trop mignon pour passer à côté.

Alors qu'ils tentèrent de se rapprocher des deux écureuils. L'un des écureuils leva son museau en l'air comme s'il avait flairé quelque chose. Philipp et Rose s'immobilisèrent même temps tandis que le premier écureuil regardait dans leur direction. Le premier grimpa rapidement sur le chêne qui était face à lui suivit quelques minutes plus tard du deuxième écureuil.

\- Oh trop dommage !

\- Ouais, enfin bon on aura d'autres occasions, t'inquiète pas.

\- Oui... Au fait, je…Je me posais une question, bon t'es pas obligé de répondre…

\- Rose… Accouches !

\- Ok, quand est-ce que tu as su que tu étais gay ?

\- Je pense que je l'ai toujours su. Je suis sortie une fois avec une fille mais j'ai vite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, je préférais regarder les mecs dans la rue, tu vois… Ma mère m'a toujours soutenu, je suppose que c'est sa façon à elle de se rattraper.

\- Et sinon, tu es sorti avec plusieurs mecs ?

\- Je suis déjà sorti avec quelques mecs mais c'était pas aussi fort que ce que je ressens maintenant, je veux dire, je sais pas, je pense tout le temps à Lukas, j'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête. Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je peux pas…

\- Je comprends… Pour être honnête avec toi, avec Lukas on se connait depuis début collège et j'ai commencé à voir des vu sur lui à ce moment-là mais bizarrement depuis que j'ai su pour vous deux, j'étais plus en colère contre Lukas parce que je trouve son comportement irrespectueux non seulement envers moi mais aussi envers toi. Ok il assume pas mais il n'a pas à se jouer des autres.

\- Grave, n'importe quoi, parfois je ne le comprends pas. Il a dit qu'il m'appréciait et là je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui…

Les yeux de Philipp brillèrent, et des larmes lui coulèrent sur le visage.

\- Oh non Phil, ne pleure pas sinon moi aussi je vais pleurer et on sera deux idiots qui pleurent en pleins milieu de la forêt.

Philipp se laissa rire mais une douleur lui serra le cœur.

\- Le portable de Philipp vibra.

\- Ah c'est Helen, Allo ? Oui je suis avec mon amie Rose.

Rose esquissa un léger sourire, ainsi il l'a considérait désormais comme une amie. Elle était plutôt contente.

\- Rose, Helen me demande si tu veux manger à la maison ?

\- Oh, heu avec plaisir, laisse-moi juste le temps de prévenir mes frères.

Ils marchèrent tout en chahutant. Rose s'amusait à pincer les cotes de Philipp qui hurlait de rire et elle s'enfuyait en courant pour se cacher derrière les arbres.

Pendant ce temps, Helen et Gabe s'affairait à préparer le repas. Enfin, c'était plutôt Gabe qui préparait le repas. Il fit rôtir un poulet que Bo lui avait gentiment donner. Et fit lui-même ses lasagnes aux épinards. Helen mettait la table. Elle était stressée. Elle vérifia une bonne dizaine de fois le bon emplacement des couverts. Et jetait plusieurs coups d'œil au chemin rocailleux qui menait à la forêt. Gabe sembla s'en apercevoir quand il apporta les boissons.

\- Chérie ne t'inquiète pas, c'était une très bonne idée que tu as eue

\- Je ne sais pas Gabe, j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille de l'avoir invité. Tu crois que c'est trop tard pour rappeler Bo ? Et d'annuler ?

Elle eut rapidement sa réponse quand elle entendit le bruit du moteur du 4X4 gris de Bo arriver. Helen regarda son mari, paniquée. Gabe l'embrassa sur le front et lui chuchota :

\- Tout va bien se passer…

Gabe accueilli à bras ouvert Bo accompagné de son fils. Il serra fermement la main de chacun et les invita à s'installer.

Lukas posa timidement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée :

\- Philipp n'est pas là ?

\- Oh si, il arrive, il est en balade avec une nouvelle amie à lui, qui est vraiment sympa, d'ailleurs je crois que tu l'as connait. Elle s'appelle Rose.

« Rose en balade avec Philipp ? C'est quoi ce bordel ! », Lukas n'aimait pas ça. Il fut encore plus contrarié lorsqu'il les vit arriver en courant et en souriant. Mais leurs sourires s'effacèrent bien vite en voyant le blond. Philipp fronça les sourcils et alla d'un pas décidé vers Gabe.

\- Salut, on peut se parler à l'intérieur ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon garçon

C'était Bo qui avait parler d'une voix forte. Philipp lui serra la main et fit un signe de tête à Lukas tout en essayant de garder la tête froide. Cela blessa Lukas qui baissa les yeux. Rose s'approcha elle aussi pour dire bonjour, et vint s'asseoir face à Lukas. Elle aussi semblait contrariée. Ils avaient fait une bonne balade, et elle avait peur que le blond gâche leur journée.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Gabe leva les mains en l'air :

\- Calme-toi, il faut bien crever l'abcès un jour.

Helen les rejoint:

\- N'en veut pas à Gabe, c'est moi qui est eut l'idée, essayez de vous parler tous les deux et si jamais ça se passe mal, je me laisserait engueuler si ça peut te défouler...

En guise d'argument, le jeune brun grogna. Il était partagé, d'un côté il était mécontent de retrouver Lukas comme ça alors que cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adresser la parole mais d'un autre côté il espérait que Lukas fasse le premier pas. Il savait au fond de lui qu'Helen avait ça pour son bien et qu'elle avait bien agit.

Il finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de Rose, il se pencha vers elle.

\- Tu veux toujours rester ?

\- Bien sûr que oui je ne te laisserai pas tomber !

Philipp lui adressa un doux regard et pleins de remerciements. Il ne se sentait pas d'affronter cette soirée seul.

Lukas quant à lui, fronçait les sourcils, il ne perdit pas une miette de cet échange « depuis quand étaient-ils devenus aussi proche ? ».

La soirée s'annonçait longue...


	5. mise au point

Bonjour, à vous, lecteurs et lectrices.

Et non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Si j'ai décidé d'écrire sur cette série « Eyewitness », déjà c'est parce qu'il n'y en avait aucune en français et je me suis dit, hey ! pourquoi ne pas se lancer. Or je suis assez en manque d'inspiration (j'ai terminé la saison). Sauf que j'adore les personnages de Eyewitness à commencer par Ryan Kane et Philip, et Anne.

Mais malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que cette fanfic n'a pas beaucoup de succès du coup je fais appelle à ceux et celles qui l'ont lu jusqu'ici. Dois-je réellement continuer ?

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de commentaires et je me demande si cette fanfiction doit continuer…

N'hésitez pas à vous manifester.

Merci à ceux qui me laisseront des commentaires, en tant qu'auteure ça fait toujours plaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, à tous et à toutes, oui je suis de retour, j'ai enfin de l'inspiration !

Je voulais remercier du fond du cœur tout le monde pour vos commentaires (très constructifs en plus !). Je ne m'attendais à tous ces retours. Merci infiniment, je suis très heureuse que ma fanfiction vous plaisent !

J'espère que vous avez tous bien commencés cette nouvelle année.

Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre ^^

CHAPITRE 5 BIS : PLAN SEDUCTION, LE COMMENCEMENT

Lukas observait son reflet sur le miroir de la salle de bain, la peinture bleue sur les murs le rendait encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait des cernes monstrueuses. Il dormait peu. Lukas posa son front contre le miroir et ferma les yeux un instant. Cela faisait trois jours que Philipp l'évitait et qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole, pas même un regard. Plus aucun SMS non plus. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il l'aimait tellement, il avait l'impression que son cœur brûlait et que jamais cette douleur ne partirait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti tout ça avant, encore moins pour un garçon.

Comment cette situation avait pu arriver ?

Le regard ténébreux de Phil hantait ses pensées. Même si Phil ne souriait que très rarement, Lukas aimait que ses sourires lui soient adressés. Il se sentait unique. Ses lèvres lui manquaient, en fait tout lui manquait chez lui.

Quand Lukas avait su que Rose était désormais amie avec Phil, il avait d'abord été choqué. Ensuite, il pensa que Rose voulait séduire Phil pour se venger de lui. La colère le rongeait.

Il sursauta en entendant son portable vibrer sur le coin du lavabo. Il lâcha un soupir en voyant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une notification d'un jeu de course qu'il avait téléchargé. Le blond se fixa un instant. Il effaça d'un revers de main la buée sur le miroir. Il était vraiment mal. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ses yeux bleu clair n'avaient plus le même éclat que lorsqu'il sortait avec Phil.

Il secoua la tête. Puis, il soupira une seconde fois et retourna dans sa chambre. Son ordinateur portable posé sur le lit, il s'allongea, il prit délicatement son ordi et le plaça sur son ventre. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre un T-shirt, il préférait rester en jogging. La page Google directement affichée sur l'écran, il tapa les mots suivants : 'test pour savoir si je suis gay'. Puis, appuya sur la touche entrée. Plusieurs liens s'affichèrent allant vers des questionnaires semblables. Il décida de cliquer sur le premier lien. Puis, commença le questionnaire :

Un homme passe près de vous, qu'est-ce que vous regardez en premier ?

Ses yeux ?

Ses fesses ?

Vous n'y prêtez pas attention ?

Lukas cocha la troisième réponse. Il rougit en lisant la deuxième question :

Lorsque vous avez des rapports sexuels, vous préférez :

De la tendresse ?

De la violence ?

Il ne savait pas trop quoi mettre puisqu'il n'avait jamais couché avec un garçon. Mais il cocha quand même la première.

Etes-vous déjà tombez amoureux d'un homme ?

Oui ?

Non ?

Aucune idée ?

Il répondit oui.

Puis, il continua. Les questions devenaient de plus en plus bizarres. Il se demanda si ce genre de questionnaire n'était pas un peu trop généralisé. Quand il finit de répondre, Il fronça les sourcils, un 30% était apparu en plein milieu de la page suivi d'une phrase disant 'Tu n'es surement pas gay'. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est ridicule ! ».

Lukas resta un moment sur le plafond de sa chambre. Puis, son regard se reposa sur son écran. Ses mains tremblaient au-dessus du clavier. Mais, il tapa d'un mouvement furtif : 'Comment reconquérir une personne que l'on aime ?'. En quelques secondes, il tomba sur un forum, un type avait posté son histoire : il aimait une jeune femme mais n'étant pas chanceux dans ses relations précédentes, il n'osait pas lui avouer ses sentiments. Il souhaitait savoir comment faire pour la séduire.

« Non ce n'est pas exactement ce que je veux, je sais que Phil m'aime ».

Il fit quelques recherches, puis, il tomba sur un autre forum, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une femme mariée qui était tombée amoureuse d'une de ses collègues de travail. Elle souhaitait qui son mari sans lui faire du mal. Lukas grimaça et leva les yeux en l'air. Cela ne lui convenait pas. En plus, pour lui c'était n'importe quoi. « Comment peut-on quitter la personne avec laquelle on est marié sans lui faire du mal ! Vraiment des conneries ! ».

Le blond réfléchissait un instant, il eut une idée. Et si il postait par lui-même, après tout, personne ne saurait qui il est réellement. Son sourire était réapparu sur son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Il avait trouvé un pseudo assez simple : Blondbristishboy et commença à écrire. Une fois son texte écrit, il relu chaque lignes écrite avant d'appuyer sur la touche entrée.

Blondbritishboy a publié :

Bonjour à tous, si je publie aujourd'hui c'est parce que je suis une impasse et que j'ai besoin de conseils et d'aide de votre part, c'est la première fois que je publie quelque chose donc j'aimerai que vous soyez indulgent à mon égard. Alors par où commencer ? Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, car je n'assume pas trop ce que je suis ou du moins l'étiquette que l'on me colle. J'ai peur du regard des autres, surtout celui de mon père, et celui de mes amis mais je ne peux empêcher mes sentiments de me torturer. Voilà nous y sommes, j'aime un garçon et on a eu une petite histoire ensemble, il assume totalement ce qu'il est. Sauf qu'il en a eu marre que je n'assume pas. En plus, je dois avouer que je l'ai fait souffrir, c'est un garçon bien et je lui ai fait pas mal de plans pourris pensant me protéger. Du coup, j'aimerai que l'on me donne des conseils pour lui prouver que je suis prêt à tout pour lui ! Envoyez-moi un message en PV si vous avez des idées. Merci.

« J'arrives pas à croire que j'ai fait ça ! ». Son estomac semblait se tordre. Il avait tellement peur. Et si personne ne répondait ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

Pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, il descendit à la cuisine. Seuls ses pas résonnaient dans la maison. Son père bossait, il savait qu'il rentrerait tard. En prenant un bout de tarte au chocolat qu'il restait de la veille, Lukas réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire de son après-midi. Il décida qu'il attendrait quelques jours pour vérifier le forum.

Il passa au salon et s'installa sur le canapé, il prit la télécommande et regarda une course de moto.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 6: Des réponses et des conseils !

Le lendemain, Lukas n'avait toujours pas eut de réponse. La peur qui lui tordait le ventre n'était pas encore passée. Quand il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, son père remarqua la mauvaise mine de son fils, il fronça alors les sourcils avant de demander :

\- Hey fiston, il y a un problème ? Tu es malade ?

Lukas manqua de faire tomber son bol sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine.

\- Heu... Quoi ? Non ça va, t'inquiète... je me suis couché tard hier soir. Un bon petit déj, et je suis partis pour la journée !

\- Ok, tu veux que je t'emmène en cours ?

\- Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui mais merci quand même.

Bo haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lecture du matin. Tandis que Lukas mangeait ses céréales, son regard se perdit dehors, le temps semblait doux, le vent léger fit tomber deux feuilles qui tombèrent du grand chêne qu'il y avait juste en face de chez eux. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire un certain brun, il l'imaginait alors en train de dessiner.

Quand il était en cours, Lukas avait tendance à observer le jeune brun, qui se trouvait à quelques places devant lui. Il pouvait l'imaginer laisser aller sa mine de crayon noir se balader délicatement sur le papier. Le blond appréciait regarder les dessins du brun. Il l'observait discrètement dessiner depuis quelques jours et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais dès que le brun tournait sa tête dans sa direction, Lukas baissait vite le regard sur sa feuille. Il grimaça en y repensant, il fini par se maudire intérieurement mais cela ne lui ferait pas récupérer son brun adoré.

Tandis que Lukas réfléchissait, un bip sonore retentit dans la pièce. Lukas sursauta. Bo grogna:

\- Lukas ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas apporter ton portable quand nous sommes à table!

Lukas s'excusa à voix basse, il n'avait pas envie de mettre son père de mauvaise humeur. Il se leva de table, lava son bol et sa cuillère et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il s'installa en tailleur sur son lit et checka son portable. Il émit un petit crie de joie et leva son poing en l'air comme un signe de victoire. Il avait enfin reçu une notification l'avertissant qu'un membre, du site où il avait posté son message SOS, avait répondu. Il cliqua sans hésitation sur le lien qu'on lui avait envoyé, il fut alors redirigé sur le site, une certaine MiaPia666 lui avait répondu, ainsi que d'autres personnes, il lu avec impatience les messages à haute voix dans sa tête:

Message de MiaPia666:

'Hello Blondbristishboy, j'espère que tu vas bien? Ah lala être amoureux n'est jamais facile même pour les hétéros à ce qu'il paraît. C'est assez triste que tu n'assumes pas mais j'ai sentie à travers ton message que tu souhaitais quand même t'assumer où du moins assumer ton amour pour lui car tu t'es rendu compte que tu faisais souffrir celui que tu aimais. Je te conseillerais bien de justement t'assumer, d'avoir des couilles quoi! Mais je ne pense que tu veuilles lire ça? Que dirais tu de passer en mode pv? Bisous à toi!'

Au second, message, Lukas ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux en l'air en signe d'agacement.

Messages de TheBigPig:

'Moi je peux t'aider à mieux t'assumer si tu veux! Viens en pV'

Message de SoGaaaaaaayPower:

'Mois je dis franchement, il a bien fait de plus te calculer, y'a rien de plus infecte que les gays qui s'assument pas. Mets toi un peu à sa place et réfléchis à ta misérable vie! Pauvre crétin!'

Message de LittleDisease009:

'Grave d'accord avec toi SoGaaaaaaayPower! Le mec il a marqué qu'il était une impasse, tu m'étonnes! T'es rien qu'une merde! Vas te suicider!'

Message de MiaPia666:

'Non mais SoGaaaaaaayPower et LittleDisease009 O.o, ça va pas de parler comme ça ! Vous êtes qui pour juger ? Ca nous arrive à tous d'être perdu et d'avoir besoin de conseils. Vous faites honte à notre communauté!'

Message de LittleDisease009:

'Non mais tu vas t'calmer toi! Lèche cul va!'

Message de SoGaaaaaaayPower:

'Hum ouais c'est vrai, désolée Mia, c'est juste que ça m'énerve ceux qui assument pas ! Ils font souffrir ceux qu'ils aiment.'

Message de MiaPia666:

'Ouais, enfin c'est pas une raison pour l'insulter, en plus, il a bien précisé dans son message, qu'il voulait reconquérir l'autre gars, moi je trouve qu'il est déjà sur la bonne voie'

Lukas ne savait pas trop comment réagir en lisant tous ses messages. Cette Mia semblait plutôt sympa. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des messages d'insultes, cela le fit grimacer. Il savait qu'il avait été méchant avec Phil mais il ne pensait pas mérité qu'on lui lance un «Vas te suicider!».

Enfin, il était décidé ! Il voulait reconquérir Phil mais il avait besoin d'aide et de conseils, ça il en était sur. De nature maladroit, il savait qu'il ne pourrait y arriver seul. Il fut surpris de voir un nouveau message s'afficher. Mais il était assez content qu'un homme lui réponde, peut-être que celui-ci avait vécu la même situation ? En tout cas, tout aide était la bienvenue.

TheBeardman :

'Salut Blondbristishboy ! Viens en PV!'

Il cliqua alors sur le mode PV, il envoya d'abord son message à MiaPia666:

 **'Salut Mia, je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mon message et aussi de m'avoir défendu, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, je suis assez maladroit et bon je préférais avoir les conseils de quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que d'empirer les choses, du moins d'une sorte de guide'**

Ensuite, il envoya un autre message à TheBeardman :

 **'Salut TheBeardman, dis moi tout'**

La réponse de TheBeardman fut assez rapide, un carré de téléchargement s'afficha, ce qui intrigua Lukas. Le blond espéra mentalement que ce n'était pas un virus, il prit quand même le risque de cliquer. Le carré se transforma alors en une image. Lukas fut d'abord très surpris ensuite très embarrassé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui envoit une photo d'un membre imposant. Il quitta vite la fenêtre du mode PV et bloqua TheBeardman. Il secoua la tête « Non mais n'importe quoi!».

Pendant ce temps, MiaPia666 lui avait répondu :

' **Hey** **Blondbristishboy! Aucun problème, SogaaaaaaayPower n'est pas mauvais au fond, c'est compréhensible mais je ne tolère pas les insultes. Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Mia, c'est beaucoup plus court ^^ et toi tu t'appelle comment ?'**

 **'Je m'appelle Lukas, j'espère que tu ne vas pas m'envoyer de photo bizarre ? Un mec viens juste de m'envoyer une dick pick, je m'y attendais pas du tout =S'**

 **'Sérieux ? Et toi tu as ouverts ? T'es tellement naïf ;) . Enfin bref, alors racontes moi ce qu'il se passe exactement, dis moi juste les grandes lignes, afin que je puisses t'aider au mieux'**

 **'Oui... Alors en fait, j'ai rencontré un garçon, et je suis tombé amoureux sauf que je sortais déjà avec une fille, on a commencés à se voir en secret, sauf que, quand on se croisaient dans les couloirs (oui je suis encore à l'école) je me comportais mal avec lui, une fois, il est venu me parler et dans la panique je l'ai frappé alors qu'il m'avait à peine adressé la parole. Ensuite, suite à une situation qu'on a en commun (je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler désolé), j'ai commencé à mentir à tout le monde en disant que c'était lui qui me poussait à faire des mauvaises choses, il a failli être exclu de sa famille d'accueil à cause de moi =(. Et là, bah, comme tu l'as compris, il a décidé de m'ignorer. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime et je sais que je l'apprécie aussi. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire pour rattraper mes conneries. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais j'ai vu dans son regard que je l'avais assez blessé comme ça, Et ah c'est un grand romantique !'**

 **'Et bah, on peut dire que tu as bien foutu la merde (désolée d'en rajouter ou pas haha). C'est sur que ça va être difficile de lui adresser la parole, je le comprends mais bon je suis là pour t'aider pas pour t'enfoncer, déjà je pense que c'est plutôt pas mal que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu lui as fais subir, c'est rare. Tu sortais : et avec la fille et avec le gars ?'**

 **'Oui mais mon ex s'en est aperçu, et là ils sont devenus meilleurs potes, ça me fait bien rager d'ailleurs'**

 **'Oula chaud, moi ce que je te conseillerais, c'est d'abord de parler avec ton ex, déjà de t'excuser parce que t'as grave déconné, tu peux soit la faire à l'ancienne, càd lui envoyer une lettre, soit par sms mais le mieux ça serait en face, et oui désolée mais faut savoir se mouiller dans la vie !'**

 **'Hmm, je suis pas sur qu'elle veuille me parler'**

 **'Tu as essayé au moins ?'**

 **'Non c'est vrai... Et pour mon ami?'**

 **'Ensuite, je pense que tu devrais te faire pardonner en douceur. Tu pourrais lui envoyer un message avec un cadeau? Vu que tu m'as dit que c'étais un grand 'est-ce qu'il aime?'**

 **'Ah oui, pas bête, merci je pense avoir une idée, je te recontacte dès que ça sera fait? Tu es ok?'**

 **'Ok, à bientôt, surtout n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin d'inspiration je suis là mais bon vaut mieux que ça vienne de toi , ah et dernière chose, ça ne sera pas facile mais ne lâche pas l'affaire!'**

 **Lukas ferma son ordinateur. Il était bien décider à revoir son Phil et cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas peur...**


	8. Chapter 8

Helloooo tout le monde !

J'espère que la suite vous plait toujours autant !

Un petit commentaire?

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Grosse discussion

Lukas était plus stressé que jamais. Son souffle était irrégulier, il était au bord du malaise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Quand il regarda autour de lui, des étudiants marchaient le long du couloir comme un banc de poisson, certains discutaient.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Tandis, qu'il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde et qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à avancer. Une main ferme agrippa son épaule. Ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Hey vieux ! Ca va ?

C'était William un ami à lui. Bien avant les vacances, ils se retrouvaient à boire ensemble derrière le lycée. Mais depuis que le tueur rodait dans la ville, il ne sortait presque plus de chez lui. Lukas lui adressa son fameux faux sourire en hochant la tête pour confirmer que tout allait parfaitement bien. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, sa main droite serrait fermement son portable, comme s'il attendait un signe de Mia. Il chercha alors du regard l'être qu'il aimait, après quelques minutes, enfin, il le trouva. Il fut étonné de le voir entouré d'un groupe de filles de la classe. Evidement, Rose se tenait à ses côtés. Lukas n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

\- Eh bah, il a pas perdu de temps le nouveau, à peine un mois qu'il est là et il nous chope toutes les filles de l'école !

William éclata de rire mais Lukas resta de marbre, il ne trouvait pas cette situation drôle. William s'arrêta de rire.

\- Fais pas cette tête, ce genre de mec tu sais...

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah ils sont gays généralement, donc à mon avis c'est mort pour elles.

-C'est quoi ce cliché de merde ? T'as quelques choses contre les gays !

William leva les mains devant lui :

\- Hey vieux ! Calmes toi ! J'ai rien du tout contre ce genre de mecs, je faisais juste une remarque, Merde ! T'as quoi !

Lukas soupira, énervé par le comportement de son ami.

\- Non mais tu m'énerve sérieux !

\- Quoi ! Moi je t'énerve !

Leurs tons montaient de plus en plus, résonnant dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Des étudiants s'arrêtèrent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Philipp leva la tête en leur direction, il la leva dès qu'il reconnu le son de sa voix éclater. Le brun sentit ses jambes avancer dans leur direction. Rose leva les yeux en l'air « Que se passait-il encore ? ». Mais Philipp ne put empêcher d'échapper un hoquet de surprise en voyant William pousser violement Lukas contre le mur. Mais Lukas était bien plus solide qu'on le pensait. Il se releva assez rapidement et se jeta férocement sur William. Personne n'osa les séparer. Jusqu'à ce que deux professeurs interviennent. Les deux professeurs les emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Lukas saignait du nez tandis que William avait reçu un coup de poing dans la joue. Philipp ne bougea pas mais intérieurement il était triste. Il baissa alors les yeux et il se promit qu'il irait le voir un peu plus tard.

Lukas avait reçu un sacré coup dans le nez. L'infirmière lui jeta un mauvais regard :

\- Décidément, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous atterrissez ici jeune homme !

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il savait bien qu'en ce moment, il avait du mal à gérer ses émotions et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui le rappelle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à côté et grimaça en voyant l'infirmière passer de la crème sur le visage de son ami. Il baissa les yeux par terre, honteux de son comportement. L'infirmière les laissa un moment en ajoutant d'une voix sévère :

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous battre dans mon infirmerie tous les deux. Je reviens, je vais vous chercher des glaçons.

Elle referma la porte, faisant place au silence. Lukas fini par se racler la gorge, il devait s'excuser :

\- Will...Je...suis vraiment désolé, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a prit...

Le blond attendit une réponse mais le silence perdurait dans la salle blanche. Lukas regarda son ami qui fixait le plafond. Celui-ci fini par se lever. Il regarda Lukas et fini par dire :

Franchement, je sais plus comment me comporter avec toi, Luk, tu me dis plus rien, on déconne plus comme avant. Merde, je suis ton pote, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lukas n'ajouta rien, il n'avait pas dit à son ami qu'il était poursuivi par un psychopathe et il ne savait pas trop comment lui confier qu'il était tombé amoureux du 'nouveau'.

William leva les mains en l'air :

\- Ok, je vois, on est pas si pote que ça finalement...

\- Will...

\- Non, c'est bon Luk, j'en ai ma claque de tes sautes d'humeurs, ok t'as le droit d'avoir des petits secrets mais te défoule pas sur moi !

Lukas ne sachant pas quoi répondre, hocha quand même la tête. L'infirmière fini par briser le silence qui commençait à devenir embarrassant pour les deux garçons. Elle était suivi du directeur de l'école. Après 1h de sermon de la part de leur directeur et deux heures de colles chacuns. Le directeur les laissa enfin partir.

Tandis, que Lukas trainait derrière William, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, il se racla la gorge :

\- Bon j'ai des choses à te dire mais tu dois me promettre de garder tout ce que je vais te raconter pour toi !

\- Dis moi...

\- Pas ici, trouvons un coin plus discret

Lukas repéra une salle vide. William à sa suite comprit qu'il fallait qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui. Lukas s'empressa de baisser les stores. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et tortilla ses doigts, embarrassé.

\- Alors...

Lukas lui raconta sa rencontre avec Philipp, ensuite, il lui parla du tueur. A la fin de son récit, il jeta un regard suppliant à son ami. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû tout lui dire. Non seulement, il avait peur que son ami le rejette mais il avait aussi peur qu'il aille voir la journaliste de l'école Becca pour les balancer lui et Philipp. Lukas serra les dents.

William croisa les bras, il fronça les sourcils, il s'avança vers la porte sur le point de partir. Lukas ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. Il réagit au quart de tour :

\- Hey ! Tu as promis de ne rien dire !

William se retourna, un grand sourire étira sa bouche :

\- C'est bon je déconne, je voulais juste te faire flipper quelques secondes. Et bah on peut dire que tu t'es foutu dans un sacré merdier entre le tueur et ton ex que tu veux récupérer. D'ailleurs tu compte lui offrir quoi ? Un bouquet de fleurs ? Enfin saches que maintenant tu peux compter sur moi, si t'as besoin je suis là !

Lukas était vraiment ému. Il serra son ami dans les bras pour le remercier. Ils sortirent ensemble de la classe. Alors qu'ils allaient tourner dans un autre couloir. Lukas se retrouva nez à nez avec Phlipp, « visiblement toujours suivi de Rose ». Un autre silence embarrassant s'installa. C'est William, qui commença à prendre la parole :

\- Ah bah, ça alors ! Salut ! Moi c'est William, on était juste en train de parler de toi.

« Bon pour la discrétion, on repassera »

Lukas sentie ses joues brûler, tellement, il était gêné. Tandis, que Philipp le regardait surpris par cette révélation. Alors Rose décida que c'était le bon moment pour les laisser tous les deux et décida d'intervenir :

-Super ! Will je te cherchais ! Tu sais pour notre exposer...

Mais elle fut vite couper par Philipp :

\- Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, mais visiblement tu a l'air de bien aller. Viens Rose, tu parleras de ton exposer plus tard.

\- Mais...

Elle décida de ne pas continuer en voyant le regard fuyant de son ami. Elle lança un regard compatissant à Lukas. Et ils s'en allèrent.

Lukas avait l'impression qu'il avait été complétement déconnecter. Il cligna trois fois des yeux, William lui jeta un regard étrange.

\- Qu...Quoi ?

\- Sérieux mec ?! Il était là devant toi !

\- J'ai paniqué...

\- Et bah mon vieux ! Y'a du boulot !

Pendant ce temps, à bibliothèque Rose et Philipp discutait en chuchotant :

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas laissé le temps de te parler ? Tu te rends compte que si il a parler de toi à William, c'est qu'il commence à comprendre son erreur ?

\- Je sais...

\- Alors ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux que ça soit entre lui et moi...


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde !

J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous

La fanfic avance petit à petit, beaucoup sont impatient, je m'en excuse d'avance, je suis assez prise cette année (boulot, boulot).

Pour ceux qui l'ont remarqués, oui je fais des chapitres un peu plus courts que les précèdents, vous préférez ceux d'avant ou ceux de maintenant ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ça me fait toujours autant plaisir

Et encore une fois je remercie ceux qui lisent ma fanfic et qui laissent des commentaires

Enfin, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8: Un premier pas

Message de MiaPia666:

 **'Alors comment ça se passe? Ca avance ?'**

 **'Pas du tout, hier on s'est croisés dans les couloirs et je n'arrivais pas à lui dire un seul mot =('**

 **'Ah ouais... Pas top. Et au niveau du cadeau ?'**

 **'J'ai quelques idées... Un appareil photo, il adore les photos ou des photos de nous avec un petit mot derrière'**

 **'Pourquoi pas les deux ?'**

 **'Je vais y réfléchir, sinon il y a pas très longtemps, j'ai tout dis à un de mes anciens potes, et je suis assez étonné et soulagé aussi. Il a été cool avec moi.'**

 **'Ah bah tu vois ! Les gens ne sont pas tous des imbéciles ! Ils évoluent ^^'**

 **'Oui, il reste plus que mon père... Je ne peux pas le perdre je tiens vraiment à lui'**

 **'Et ta mère ?'**

 **'Ma mère n'est plus là'**

 **'Ah... désolée.'**

 **'Enfin bref, je te tiens au courant, est ce que tu aurais des conseils ? Je vis dans une petite ville, l'appareil à photo sera facile, mais après ? Je veux dire comment faire ?'**

 **'Humm, tu pourrais y aller avec ton pote, ensuite, tu pourrais lui envoyer des photos par courrier ? Ou tu les glisses discrétement dans sa boite aux lettres, ou mieux ! Comme vous êtes dans la même école, tu pourrais glisser une photo avec un mot une par une, exemple dans son sac de cours, dans sa trousse, sur son plateau à la cantine, ça serait trop mignon, bon après comme tu veux'**

 **'Ah oui excellente idée ! Merci ! Heureusement que tu es là, je n'y aurais jamais pensé sauf la boite aux lettres ahah, bon je te laisse, je vais y aller, à plus tard !'**

 **'Pas de soucis ! T'inquiète tu vas gérer !'**

Lukas éteigna son ordinateur, il avait tellement hâte qu'il envoya un message à William. Quelques minutes plus tard, il le retrouva en bas de chez lui, ils prirent chacun leur vélo. Ils pédalèrent le long de la rue qui les mena jusqu'à un pâté de maisons. Le soleil éclairait chacune des maisons. Une légère brise caressait la peau des deux jeunes hommes. Ils finirent par s'arrêter vers une maison de couleur beige. Le garage était ouvert, à l'intérieur des babioles étaient disposées sur des étagères. Un vieux monsieur portait une vielle radio et l'a déposa sur son gazon. Les deux garçons posérent leurs vélos.

«Wahou regarde moi tout ça, je crois que je vais ramener des trucs à mon père, il aime trop ce genre d'objets ! »,fit d'un ton enthousiaste William.

Lukas était d'accord, en plus, un objet avait directement attirer son attention. Un ancien polaroid était posé à côté d'une grande peluche lapin rose. Il le prit délicatement et sourit. Finalement, il avait trouvé son cadeau bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'approcha du vieux monsieur et lui demanda son prix.

\- Bonjour, mon garçon, c'est un très bon choix, il fonctionne encore très bien, il faudra juste le dépoussiérer un peu avec un chiffon. Il coûte 20 dollars.

\- Ok je le prends !

Lukas donna les 20 dollars. Il laissa la place à son ami qui avait des disques vinyles de chanteurs des années 80 dans les bras. Ils firent un signe de la main au vieux monsieur qui les remercia chaleureusement de leurs achats.

\- Mais tu comptes les mettre où tous ses disques ?, Questionna Lukas intrigué par les nombreux vinyles qu'avaient achetés son ami.

\- Heu bah tu vas m'aider !, répondit William.

\- Tu te fou de moi ? Je peux pas porter tout ça en faisant du vélo...

William se gratta l'arrière de la tête, il retourna alors silencieusement vers le vieux monsieur et lui demanda quelques sacs, ce que celui-ci s'empressa de lui donner gentillement. Au loin, Lukas remercia silencieusement le vieux monsieur.

\- Aller on va chez moi, pour tester les vinyles et comme ça je pourrais t'aider avec les photos, fit William

William était l'ainé de trois sœurs : Hanna, Jessica et Line, ils s'entendaient tous les trois très bien et n'hésitaient pas à se serrer les coudes lorsque l'un d'eux faisaient une bêtise. Alors lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui, Lukas ne s'étonna pas de voir trois petites filles sauter sur leur grand frère. Elles saluèrent rapidement Lukas. Une des trois sœurs, Hanna, fut émerveillée par les disques vinyles que William lui prêta.

\- Bon les filles, pas que vous m'embêter mais avec Lukas on a des choses à faire, donc je vous dit à tout à l'heure.

\- Mais... Will... On voulait danser avec toi et Luk ! Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu et d'ailleurs Luk tu es un excellent danseur au passage ! S'exclama Hanna.

Le concerné rougi au compliment, parfois, il venait chez William et tout le monde dansait. Il adorait ça.

\- Une autre fois Hanna, promis ! Confia Lukas

\- Promis ? Questionna doucement Line, la plus petite âgée de 7 ans.

\- Promis ! Affirma-t-il.

Les trois jeunes filles poussèrent un crie de joie à l'unisson. Et finirent par les laisser tranquille. William monta dans sa chambre suivi de Lukas.

\- Quel bordel ! S'exclama le blond en voyant l'état de la chambre de son ami. En effet, des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, sur le lit, sous le lit, les placards étaient ouvert.

\- Hey ! Ca va ! Y'a pire ! » répliqua le brun, tout en ramassant et jetant une pile de vêtement derrière sa porte qu'il referma.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, Lukas dépoussièra à l'aide d'un chiffon blanc, son polaroide comme l'avait conseillé le vieux monsieur du garage. Il sortit son portable et ensemble ils sélectionnairent des photos de lui et de Philipp.

Tandis que Lukas chargeait les diverses photos de son portable sur l'ordinateur du brun, William prépara son imprimante, il souria en voyant qu'il lui restait assez de papier photo. Il appuya sur le bouton pour allumer l'imprimante et la mettre en wi-fi.

\- Attends, avant d'imprimer, tu veux pas qu'on utilise Photoshop ? , questionna le brun.

\- Pourquoi faire ? On est très bien comme on est...

William soupira, il n'aimait vraiment pas quand le blond s'énervait pour des choses aussi légère, alors il répondit :

\- Non mais pas vous mais le cadre de l'image etc...

\- Ah, heu non c'est bon.

\- Ok, comme tu veux ! Oh, je reviens, je vais piquer à ma sœur ses feutres-stylos.

Lukas acquieça, il se laissa souffler un peu, il était très impatient de faire tout ça, d'imprimer les photos, d'écrire un mot doux derrière et ensuite de les envoyer à Phil mais il avait aussi peur. Peur d'avoir réellement perdu Philipp. Il secoua la tête, non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il se devait d'être optimiste pour le futur à venir. Même si le tueur était toujours dans la ville. Il espérait chaque jour qui passait que la shériff arrêterait ce taré. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque son ami revint avec une boite doré.

\- Oula je ne compte pas utiliser toute la boite tu sais... Je n'imprime que cinq photos, hein. , fit Lukas en éclatant de rire.

\- Oui je sais bien, mais il y a plusieurs couleurs et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa, au moins tu auras fais un effort sur la déco !

Lukas donna un léger coup de poing à William, ils chahutèrent un peu mais reprirent bien vite ce pourquoi ils étaient venu. William s'occupa d'imprimer les photos, il les laissa sécher quelques minutes une à une puis les passa à Lukas. Lukas n'était pas en manque d'inspiration, il voulait écrire des choses simple, il n'était pas un grand poète non plus.

Une fois fini, les deux garçons descendirent dans la cuisine. La plus grande Hanna, âgée de 14 ans avait déjà préparé un petit goûter. Elle avait posé un jus d'orange pour chacun et une part de pudding avec quelques biscuits salés. William appela ses deux autres sœurs et ils mangèrent tous ensemble, tout en s'amusant.

Et comme promis, William installa le tourne disque de son père dans le salon. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs parents rentrèrent. Lukas salua toute la famille et s'en alla. La mère de William, une femme presque aussi grande que son mari proposa à Lukas de rester encore un peu mais il lui expliqua qu'il avait des choses à faire. William lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

« A moi de jouer maintenant » pensa Lukas avec détermination.

Il prit son vélo et pédala jusqu'à la maison de Philipp. Il avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de donner directement son cadeau à Philipp. Une fois arrivé devant la maison de Phil, il déposa délicatement son vélo et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il appuya sur la sonnette. Son ventre lui faisait vraiment mal. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se retrouva face à Gabe. Il vit de l'étonnement passer sur le visage de celui-ci. Alors il commença à parler :

« monsieur Caldwell, est ce que Philipp est là ? »

Gabe sembla hésiter. Alors Lukas repris:

« C'est assez important en fait j'aimerai lui donner ceci... »

Gabe regarda l'objet que Lukas lui montra l'air interrogateur mais fini par lui répondre :

« Je suis désolé mais Philipp n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il est avec sa mère mais je lui passerai avec plaisir »

La bouche de Lukas forma un 'O', il n'avait pas pensé à ça, il avait complétement oublié, il soupira mais donna quand même l'appareil à Gabe. Il indiqua à Gabe qu'un autre cadeau se trouvait à l'intérieur du polaroid. Gabe le remercia.

Lukas s'en alla et retourna chez lui. Son portable vibra :

Message de Will :

Alors bro, Tu as pu lui donner le pola et la photo ?

Lukas haussa les épaules comme pour se répondre à lui même mais il tapa un sms et l'envoya :

Non, il n'était pas là aujourd'hui mais je l'ai donné à Gabe...

Message de Will :

Ah merde, je suis déso vieux, j'espère qu'il sera content.

Lukas rangea son portable, son père l'appela pour aller couper du bois.

Une heure plus tard, chez les Caldwell.

Philipp avait passer une superbe journée, il était allé se promener avec Rose et une de ses amies, ensuite il était aller voir sa mère. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle progressait. Elle passait son temps à peindre, elle lui disait que la peinture lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à son addiction.

Quand il rentra, il se retrouva seul avec Gabe.

\- Hélène n'est pas encore rentrer ?, demanda Philipp.

\- Nope, on dirait que l'on va devoir commander chinois ce soir mon grand, répondit Gabe avec un sourire sachant très bien que la cuisine de sa femme ne leur manquait pas.

\- Ah au fait, Lukas est passé cette après-midi...

Philipp se figea, il avait bien entendu ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Il voulait te voir, et il m'a donné ça .

Gabe lui désigna le polaroid qui trônait sur la table du salon.

Philipp s'approcha soudainement vers le polaroid et le prit dans ses mains.

\- C'est pour moi ?

\- Et bien oui, il m'a dit aussi qu'il y avait autre chose pour toi à l'intérieur.

Philipp s'empressa de chercher l'autre chose, puis une feuille tomba de l'appareil. Il l'a ramassa, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit par ce qu'il y avait sur la photo. C'était lui et Lukas, leur première rencontre, il ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait garder. Puis, il lu le mot en bleu qui était inscrit derrière cette photo :

''Phil, tu me manque, je pense tout le temps à toi''

Le brun prit alors son portable et envoya à Lukas :

'Tu me manque aussi'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9: Un second pas

Lukas attendait avec impatience la réaction de Philipp, il savait intérieurement que le côté romantique du jeune brun le ferait réagir, du moins il l'espérait. Et c'est à son grand soulagement que son portable vibra, quand il lu le message il failli sauter sur son lit par la joie qui le gagnait à cet instant. Phil avait bien reçu son cadeau et il lui avait envoyé un « tu me manques aussi ». Il se retint de lui envoyer une réponse, il devait suivre son plan, demain il lui déposerait une photo, discrètement dans son casier avec un mot, ensuite il improviserait pour les autres photos.

Il relu alors le message et il s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Philipp se leva de bonne humeur, déjà par la bonne odeur des pancakes au miel que Gabe cuisinait à la poêle. D'ailleurs, il s'en étonna, Gabe ne cuisinait des pancakes au miel que lorsqu'il fallait fêter quelque chose. Il vérifia son calendrier avengers scotcher sur le mur de sa chambre, il n'y avait pas de dates d'anniversaire. Il haussa les épaules et chercha son portable dans ses couvertures, il se gratta la tête, il n'avait pas de nouveau de message de la part de Lukas. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas son portable avec lui ou qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. Il rangea le sien dans son sac de cours. Il enfila un jean et un T-shirt noir et descendit. Gabe l'accueilli d'un léger sourire, Phil s'installa sur sa chaise habituel, le déjeuner était servi, pour lui c'était un bol de chocolat chaud avec des céréales au chocolat puis dans une assiette à part des pancakes au miel. Et pour Gabe un café bien noir, il se servit aussi quelques pancakes.

« Helen n'est pas là ? questionna Phil, tout en versant ses céréales dans son bol.

\- Non, elle est partie très tôt ce matin, un problème de voisinage entre les Becker et les Moustahi. Soupira Gabe.

\- Ah... Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ah tu as remarqué ! Ce soir est grand moment pour nous tous, chaque année nous organisons une petite fête foraine. Alors ça te dirait d'y aller ? Rose y sera sûrement !

Gabe fut soulagé de voir les yeux de Philipp briller, il appréhendait ce moment et ne savait pas du tout si le jeune homme aimait les fêtes foraines. Mais finalement, il s'avérait que Philipp avait hâte d'y aller, il n'était jamais allé à ce genre d'endroit.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé Comme à son habitude, Philipp aida Gabe à faire la vaisselle. Et partit à vélo au lycée. Une fois arrivé, il vit Rose qui lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il l'a rejoigne. Il lui raconta le superbe cadeau de Lukas.

«C'est trop mignooon, moi j'attends toujours ses excuses d'ailleurs... il a intérêt à m'offrir un joli truc ! Plaisanta Rose.

\- Rose, tu es sur que ça ira entre vous ? S'inquiéta un instant Philipp. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la situation de Rose, après tout Lukas était son ex, il ne l'avait pas traiter correctement.

\- Quoi, non mais je plaisantais. Je pense que ça ira, je ne suis pas une fille rancunière. Mais la prochaine fois, j'essaierai de ne pas sortir avec un gars qui préfère les mecs, c'est tout. Et du coup il a répondu à ton message ?

\- Non...

\- Tiens bizarre ça, enfin si ça se trouve il n'a plus de batterie, encore mieux vous vous croiserez sûrement au lycée aujourd'hui et en cours !

\- J'espère bien.

Rose décida alors de lui parler de la fête foraine :

\- Au fait, tu comptes venir à la fête foraine ce soir ?

\- Tu déconne ! J'ai trop hâte d'y aller, avant avec ma mère je ne pouvais pas trop y aller tu vois.

\- Donc ! Tu n'es jamais aller à une fête foraine de ta vie ?

Philipp baissa la tête. Mais Rose se rattrappa bien vite en lui proposant d'y aller.

\- Gabe m'a proposer de venir avec lui, je ne sais pas si il y aura Helen mais tu peux venir avec nous ça serait cool ! S'exclama le jeune brun.

\- Oh yes !

Un peu plus loin, dans un des couloirs du lycée, un jeune blond tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir le casier de son futur petit ami. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure ci mais l'heure tournait et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à ouvrir le casier de Phil. Il décida alors d'appeler son ami William tout en jetant des coup d'oeils furtifs à droite et à gauche.

«Allô ? Mec, ouai t'es où ? Là je galère trop pour ouvrir le casier... »

Lukas se sentit très con lorsqu'il glissa la photo délicatement dans le casier, il n'y avait pas penseé.

Il se senti encore plus con lorsqu'il recroisa son ami qui éclata de rire en voyant sa mine embarassé.

Lukas donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Alors sinon, qu'est ce que tu vas faire des autres photos ? Demanda William en se retenant de rire.

\- J'en ai déjà déposé une hier soir dans sa boite aux lettres, et il m'en reste trois, je ne les aient pas toutes prisent car hier il m'a répondu, alors je me suis dis que finalement, ça ira plus vite qu'on ne le pense. Faudra juste que je gère l'après, et je flippe carrément mec. Sinon on a cours de maths, je vais essayer d'en glisser une dans son sac ou alors je peux la glisser quand on sera en sport ?

\- Ouais vaudrait mieux en sport, ça sera plus pratique ! Bon on n'y va ? Y'a vraiment pas le goût !

Quelques minutes avant d'aller en cours, Rose accompagna Philipp jusqu'à son casier pour récupérer ses notes. En ouvrant son casier, le brun aperçu ce qu'il pensa être, tout d'abord une petite feuille en papier, tomber du casier. C'était Rose qui l'a ramassa. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et rougissait.

« Tiens c'est pour toi ! Fit-elle, en tendant la feuille à Philipp qui l'interrogea du regard.

Philipp passa de la surprise à la joie. C'était une photo de lui avec Lukas. Lukas avait passer un bras autour de sa taille et ils avaient prit un selfie. Philipp se souvenait la fois où ils avaient cette photo, c'était leur première sortie en moto et Lukas voulait absolument faire un selfie. Puis, il tourna la carte et put y lire 'Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi'. C'était aussi maladroit que mignon. Phil adressa un superbe sourire à Rose. Une fois remis de leurs émotions ils se dirigèrent dans leur salle de cours de maths.

William et Philipp entrèrent dans la salle de cours, leur démotivation se voyait sur leur visage. Ils furent encore plus dépités à l'annonce d'un contrôle surprise. Philipp n'eut alors pas le temps d'adresser le moindre sourire ni un simple signe à Lukas et se fut la même chose du côté du blond. A la fin du contrôle les deux amis étaient sortit en quatrième vitesse de leur cours pour aller en course d'orientation. Alors que Lukas adorait ce cours la plupart des élèves le détestait.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le vestiaire à se changer. Lukas enfila en vitesse un short jaune et un t-shirt blanc, Philipp avait rejoint les autres. Le blond attendit que tout le monde sorte, et il glissa une autre photo dans le sac de Philipp. Il avait hâte de voir ses réactions. Puis, il retourna auprès des autres. Le prof de sport était grand et mince, il avait des yeux globuleux ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec son corps, il prit son sifflet et souffla dedans comme pour demander aux élèves de se rassembler autour de lui. De sa voix grave, il annonça qu'il allait faire des groupes de trois personnes et que le groupe gagnant sera celui qui rapportera tous les trois objets indiqués sur la carte qu'une de leur camarade distribuait au moment même ou il parlait. Les élèves poussèrent des protestations mais le professeur s'en fichait complètement. Lukas se retrouva avec Elia une fille timide à qui il ne parlait pas et avec Rose. Il fut surpris lorsque celle-ci lui adressa un joli sourire en s'approchant de lui. Elle décida de le taquiner un peu :

\- Hey ! T'inquiète pas je vais pas te sauter dessus et te griffer le visage, Phil m'a raconté ce que tu as fais, je suis fière de toi ! Alleluja !

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune blond. Il était rassuré.

Tandis que Philipp se retrouva avec deux garçons, un qui était beaucoup plus grand et rond que lui, Germain. Le second garçon s'appelait Alex, il ressemblait à un skateur. Philipp se laissa penser qu'il était pas mal, il avait une bonne carrure et de magnifique yeux verts. Il détourna le regard alors quand celui-ci l'observait étrangement. Philipp n'avait pas envie de s'attirer des problèmes, il parlait souvent avec les filles de sa classe mais très rarement aux garçons, il avait déjà sympathisé avec Germain qui lui proposait depuis quelques semaines de manger avec lui et d'autres garçons. Il avait aussi demander des conseils pour devenir ami avec Rose qui semblait lui plaire. Il avait décidé d'accepter de manger avec eux à condition d'emmener Rose à leur table. Germain était très heureux de pouvoir parler avec la fille de ses rêves et espérait avoir sa chance avec elle. Rose l'appréciait, elle le trouvait gentil, bien sur Philipp n'informa pas son amie des sentiments qu'éprouvait Germain envers elle. Cependant, il n'avait jamais adressé la moindre parole à l'autre garçon. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il grimaça en regardant le plan, les endroits que leur avait imposé leur prof de sport était des pentes plutôt fatigante. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux qu'il ne pleuve pas. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les courses d'orientation encore moins quand il faisait équipe avec un gars aussi bizarre qu'Alex. Les autres avaient déjà commencés, alors Philipp se tourna vers ses deux coéquipiers et proposa :

\- On devrait commencer par la première balise, c'est à dire...la balise jaune. On devrait chercher ensemble, on ira plus vite.

Germain hocha la tête pour confirmer et Alex haussa les épaules. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent auprès d'un arbre, derrière l'arbre se cachait une balise jaune. Germain cocha la balise sur la feuille et Alex prit en photo l'arbre avec la balise. Il ne restait que deux balises, une noir et une rouge. Trente minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent leur prof, ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Ce fut alors la première fois qu'Alex adressa un véritable sourire à Philipp. Le prof les félicita, ils pouvaient partir. Germain tapa dans les mains de ses deux coéquipiers :

\- Ca vous dit pas d'aller fêter ça ? On pourrait aller boire quelque chose ? Demanda Germain, le fait d'avoir gagner la course l'avait mis de bonne humeur.

\- Heu...je sais pas trop... fit Philipp.

\- Bah pourquoi pas et puis ça nous permettra de faire connaissance, on ne s'est jamais vraiment parler, pas vrai Philipp ? Fit Alex d'un ton mielleux.

Philipp fut surpris du ton qu'avait employé Alex, il ne comprenait pas trop, lui avait-il fait un sous-entendu ? Ou était-ce son imagination. Il fini par accepter, après tout, il pouvait bien se faire d'autres amis. Il verra Lukas plus tard. Il checka son portable et envoya un message pour prévenir Rose : 'Re avec mon groupe on est arrivés prem's du coup avec les gars on va boire un verre, on se retrouve directement à la fête foraine ça te va ? '

Il voulut envoyer un message à Lukas mais il se ravisa, il voulait lui parler en face à face et pas par sms. Il suivi alors Alex et Germain jusqu'au café ou lui et Rose allait habituellement. Il salua la barmaid. Les trois jeunes hommes s'installèrent sur des fauteuils autour d'un table en bois. Alex le questionna d'un regard et Philipp lui répondit :

\- Je viens souvent avec Rose ici, donc Ivy la barmaid me connait plutôt bien, d'ailleurs vous voulez boire quoi ?

\- Hmm je vais prendre un coca avec un muffin choco et toi Germain ?

\- Heu... moi je vais prendre une crêpe au nutella.

\- Ok donc deux coca et deux muffins chocolat avec une crêpe nutella, récapitula Philipp en adressant sans trop le vouloir un clin d'œil à Alex. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il aperçu qu'Alex lui avait rendu son clin d'œil. Il se leva de sa chaise et commanda. Germain commença à discuter avec Alex. Au bout de dix minutes, Philipp revint avec un plateau chargé de deux muffins et de trois boissons.

\- Ta crêpe sera prête dans 10 minutes Germain. Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Philipp en déposant le plateau.

\- Oh merci Phil, on parlait de la fête foraine. Tu comptes y aller ? Moi en tout cas j'y vais avec ma petite sœur, ça sera la première fois qu'elle ira, elle n'a que huit ans peut être qu'on se recroisera ? Alex me disait qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller. C'est trop dommage.

\- Ouais, je dois aider mon père pour un truc du coup pas cette année. Fit Alex toujours en fixant Phil.

D'ailleurs, Philipp se sentait vraiment embarrassé. Il trouvait Alex à son goût, ça il n'y avait pas à dire mais il repensa aux photos de Lukas. Avant de partir, quand il avait ouvert son sac, une autre photo était posée l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci c'était une photo du paysage de la première fois où ils avaient commencés à faire de la moto ensemble toujours avec un petit mot : 'Chaque fois que j'y passe, je pense à toi. Ils discutèrent un moment, Germain était quelqu'un qui parlait beaucoup, il aimait beaucoup sa petite sœur. Alex semblait moins bavard mais n'hésitait pas à jeter des coup d'œil qui en disait long à Philipp. Une fois que la crêpe fut prête, ils mangèrent en silence.

Au bout de quelques heures, Germain dû saluer ses deux nouveaux amis et partir. Une fois seul face à Alex, Philipp voulait absolument partir alors il inventa une excuse :

\- Bon, bah c'était sympa, moi aussi je vais y aller Gabe doit m'attendre, je vais avec lui à la fête foraine.

\- Ok, je te raccompagne.

Philipp était à deux doigts de soupirer. Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il fit un signe de la main à Ivy pour lui dire aurevoir. Les deux garçons marchèrent côte à côte en silence. L'air s'était rafraichis.

Presque arrivé chez lui, Philipp fut un instant soulagé, mais son soulagement disparu bien vite lorsqu'Alex se pencha pour l'embrasser. Philipp se recula d'un mouvement brusque. Il baissa la tête et bredouilla un :

-Je...j'vais rentrer... A plus tard.

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse de la part d'Alex et tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui. Il lui adressa à peine un regard lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Gabe :

\- Alors cette journée? Regarde sur la table il y a un cadeau spécial pour toi, fit Gabe enjoué.

Philipp essaya de paraître normal. Il salua Gabe, mais ne répondit pas à sa question, il se dirigea vers la table. Il eut soudain honte. Une troisième photo de lui et Lukas se trouvait sur la table. Il ne voulait pas lire le mot qui était écrit derrière la photo.

Gabe s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir de réponse :

\- Hey fiston ? Çà va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose en cours?

Philipp secoua la tête mais mentit :

\- Non c'est... je suis assez ému par ce que Lukas m'a offert, ce n'est pas la première photo, il m'en glissé une dans mon casier et une deuxième dans mon sac de sport.

\- Et bien, c'est un bon début de réconciliation. Au fait, Helen va finalement nous rejoindre un peu plus tard à la fête foraine. Prêt ?

Philipp hocha la tête mais intérieurement il priait pour ne pas croiser Lukas. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation si embarrassante pour lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello tout le monde, et pour me faire pardonner de ce looong mois d'attente voici le chapitre 10.

Sinon dites moi ce que vous pensez du personnage d'Alex ? (un personnage inventé par moi même, non il ne fait pas parti de la série)

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Chapitre 10 : Belle soirée pour tout le monde

Lukas était tellement impatient de revoir Philipp, il attendait William prêt du stand à barbapapa. Il était déjà vingt et une heure et des enfants couraient en criant un peu partout. Une grande roue surplombait la place, illuminée de diverses couleurs. Autour, divers manèges attiraient autant les adultes que les enfants, ainsi que des stand de jeux de tirs ou encore des stands de gourmandises. Une musique rock'n'roll hurlait dans les hauts parleurs.

Quand William fini par le retrouver, ils commencèrent par prendre des barbapapas. Celle de Lukas était bleue et celle de William était rose. Ils s'asseyèrent et les mangèrent tout en discutant :

\- Alors c'est le grand soir, vous allez enfin pouvoir vous faire des poutous, taquina William. Il eut pour réponse une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, j'ai passé le mois à cogiter, mais enfin ! Je vais pouvoir être avec lui et ne plus me cacher.

\- Tu l'as dis à ton père ? Questionna William.

La mine de Lukas s'assombrit, non , il n'avait encore rien dit à son père mais il le ferait, pas tout de suite mais plus tard. De toutes façons, il ne le croiserait pas à la fête foraine, son père détestait ce genre d'endroit. Il avait décidé d'en parler avant à Mia, sa correspondante virtuelle.

\- Nope, pas encore... je lui dirait mais plus tard...

\- Mec, si jamais t'as un soucis; tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ? Je suis sur que mes parents t'accepteraient tel que t'es ! Tenta de rassurer William. Mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer le mauvais goût qu'avait Lukas dans la bouche quand il pensait à la réaction de son père. Il ne voulait pas s'embrouiller avec lui mais il était vraiment tombé amoureux de Philipp et il ne pouvait pas effacer ses sentiments. Il soupira :

\- Enfin bref, ce soir je me concentre uniquement sur Phil, Rose m'a dit qu'elle m'enverrait un message dès qu'ils seront tous les deux ici.

\- Je vois, je vais devoir rester avec ton ex si je comprends bien, elle est jolie mais elle a vraiment un drôle de caractère. Ca m'étonne qu'elle ne t'ai pas encore fait de scène. Remarqua William.

Tandis que Lukas haussait les épaules, il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean délavé:

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup, ils sont arrivés, on les rejoints vers l'entrée ?

\- Allez on y va.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux d'un seul mouvement et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Lukas vit Philipp regarder en sa direction lui adressant un sourire timide. Gabe lui fit un léger signe de la main. C'est Rose qui, en première, se rapprocha des deux garçons, elle salua William et fit un clin d'œil à Lukas. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande roue. Gabe fit mine de soupirer et se tourna vers Philipp:

\- Bon je passe mon tour pour cette fois, on ira tout à l'heure ensemble avec Helen, c'est ok pour toi Phil ?

Philipp hocha la tête, il était tellement heureux de revoir Lukas qu'il avait décidé de laisser de côté le baiser que lui avait donné Alex. Il voulait profiter de cette soirée il s'occuperait du jeune homme au look de skateur plus tard. Rose et William laissèrent leurs amis monter seuls dans la grande roue, ils savaient qu'ils avaient des tas de choses à se dire et des bisous à rattrapper.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent d'abord face à face, s'observant les yeux brillants, puis Lukas pris son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha du côté du brun. Au fur et à mesure que la roue montait, ils se retrouvèrent pratiquement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Philipp avait attrapé la main de Lukas et l'avait enlacée. Ils avaient tous les deux les mains moites. Philipp posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, ils observaient tous les deux du haut de la roue la ville qui brillait. Philipp posa le haut de son front contre le front de Lukas. Il avait les yeux fermés. Alors ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Lukas souffla un :

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué... Je suis désolé, tellement désolé d'avoir été comme ça.

Philipp lui répondit par un baiser plus accentué et reprit son souffle pour répondre :

\- oublions et profitons du moment. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Au fait merci pour les photos et l'appareils...

Lukas lui adressa un sourire sincère :

\- J'ai...Je ne l'ai pas encore dis à mon père mais je ne vais pas tarder, laisse moi juste un peu de temps, je te promets que je me comporterai comme une petit ami digne de ce nom.

Philipp hocha la tête, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas trop en demander à Lukas, après tout Bo était la seule famille qui lui restait mais il préféra lui proposer son aide comme l'avait fait son ami William que si cela se passait mal, Helen et Gabe l'accueillerai avec plaisir. Il enlaça son petit ami tendrement.

Au grand étonnement de Philipp, et à sa plus grande joie, au moment de quitter la roue, Lukas ne lâcha pas la main du brun. Gabe leur adressa un sourire chaleureux, Helen était enfin arrivée, elle avait les cheveux lâchés, et avait opté pour un maquillage simple, un peu de mascara et un rouge à lèvres rouge, et pour faire plaisir à Gabe, elle avait enfilé une robe bleue pâle , il adorait cette robe, son regard passa de Philipp à Gabe, elle chuchota au creux de l'oreille de son mari:

\- J'ai loupé quelque chose on dirait. Je suis bien contente pour eux, je me demande comment Bo a réagi.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il lui a dit, Hel. Aller c'est à notre tour de profiter de la grande roue.

\- Mais et les enfants, ne vaut-il pas mieux rester avec eux ? , fit Helen inquiète.

Le tueur n'avait pas encore été retrouvé.

\- Ma chérie, pas d'inquiétude, je ne pense pas que le tueur se montrera avec tout ce monde. Rassura Gabe.

\- Hmm. Tu as raison allons profiter de la vue.

Helen et Gabe donnèrent un billet chacun aux garçons et firent la queue pour la grande roue. Helen regarda les garçons s'éloigner. Elle était heureuse pour Philipp, heureuse de sa réconciliation mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les deux garçons. Le tueur était un véritable psychopathe, elle ferma un instant les yeux. Non elle ne devait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Son mari l'entraina dans la grande roue. Quand ils arrivèrent tout en haut, Gabe en profita pour embrasser sa femme. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils ne se retrouvaient pas assez en face à face, ensemble. Gabe ne travaillait pas mais chaque fois qu'Helen passait le seuil de la porte pour aller bosser, son cœur se serrait. Helen prenait trop de risques mais c'était son métier et sa passion. Il l'aimait pour son courage et sa force. Mais ce soir, il voulait profiter de la présence de sa femme. Et il espérait ne pas parler boulot.

\- Cette vue est vraiment magnifique, tu ne trouves pas Gabe ? Demanda Helen en interrompant les pensées de son mari, époustouflée par ce qu'elle voyait. Gabe ne pouvait que confirmer. Les petites lumières de la ville scintillaient. Au loin, ils pouvaient distingués les montagnes blanchies par la neige qui n'avait pas encore fondue. Ils pouvaient encore voir le lac d'en haut. Ils étaient vraiment bien.

Gabe enlaça sa femme, et l'embrassa sur le front. Tandis qu'Helen soupira de bien être contre lui.

Un peu plus loin, Rose et william suivirent de quelques pas Lukas et Philipp. Ils firent quelques tours de manèges. Et s'amusèrent encore plus dans la maison de glace. Ensuite, ils rencontrèrent leur camarade : Germain, comme tout le monde s'y attendait, il était accompagnée de sa petite sœur,Marine, elle était aussi ronde et joyeuse que lui. Philipp les invita à les rejoindre. Germain fut d'abord surpris par les deux garçons qui se tenaient la main mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il en discuterait plus tard avec Philipp.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune brun accompagné de son blondinet firent un second tour de roue cette fois-ci avec Gabe et Helen. Puis, comme un coup de tonnerre, un artifice de couleurs éclata dans le ciel qui s'était assombri. Gabe passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme tout en regardant le feux d'artifice. Lukas fit de même avec Phil.

Tandis, que la foule applaudissait les diverses explosions de couleurs. Personne ne se doutait que le tueur était bien plus proche que ce que tout le monde pensait. Ryan Kane vêtu de sa tenue habituelle : un jean foncé, un sweat noir et une casquette noir, s'était garé sur le parking de la fête foraine, il ricana intérieurement, et pensa que les gens de cette ville étaient complètement inconscients et stupides. Laisser un parc sans surveillance, quel manque de jugeote. Mais d'un côté, cette situation l'arrangeait, il pouvait s'occuper de ses petites affaires tranquillement. Il ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Et un mauvais sourire s'étira sur son visage. Une jeune fille au teint cadavérique semblait dormir paisiblement dans un sac plastique transparent. Elle avait de long cheveux roux, et un tatouage en forme de rose sur la hanche. Ryan Kane observa la long cicatrice qui traversait le cou de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de tuer des jeunes filles, du moins pas celles avec qui il fricotait. Il se rappela alors comment il l'avait rencontré. Comme à son habitude, Ryan Kane survolait les profils de sa nouvelle application, et il tomba sur elle, Karine une jeune fille de 16 ans. D'abord, il discuta quelques jours avec elle, puis ils se rencontrèrent chez lui. Il avait été galant avec elle, il lui avait offert un café, ils avaient longuement discutés, d'un peu de tout. Alors, Karine s'était montrée charmante, puis au file de la soirée, elle avait voulu le séduire, elle s'était d'abord assise sur ses genoux et s'était frottée contre lui en lui chuchotant ce qu'elle voudrait qu'il lui fasse. Mais Ryan Kane n'était pas comme les autres hommes. Dès qu'une femme le touchait ainsi, il avait des envies de meurtres. Alors il joua le jeu, il la transporta dans son lit, elle se déshabilla laissant apparaître une peau laiteuse, et il l'attacha au lit. Il s'en alla chercher son petit couteau favori. Et c'est là qu'il prit alors du plaisir, il approcha directement la lame du petit couteau alors que la jeune fille hurlait de terreur, il trancha d'un coup sec la gorge de Karine. Le sang gicla contre le mur. Il détacha la fille, et transporta son corps nue dans la salle de bain, il nettoya le sang. Il attendit qu'elle séche et il l'a mis délicatement dans un sac en plastique transparent. Il l'a trouva alors encore plus belle comme ça. Et puisque cette ville ne le prenait pas au sérieux, il décida de prendre les choses en mains. Depuis, quelques temps, Ryan Kane tuait des jeunes gens, il avait désormais ce plaisir solitaire et il ne voulait pas vraiment s'arrêter, et même s'il le voulait, il n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois, il repensait aux deux jeunes garçons de cette nuit là et cela le mettait dans une rage folle en pensant qu'il ne les avaient toujours pas retrouvés. Pour eux, leur peine sera moins douloureuse, il avait décidé de leur tirer une balle dans la tête et de les brûler. Comme ça personne ne saurait, personne...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : Sécurité renforcée

Un groupe de voiture de police bloquait le passage en direction de la petite vogue. C'était avec regret et horreur qu'un jeune couple avait découvert, en se promenant, le corps d'une jeune fille, la gorge tranchée. Un nouveau meutre frappait la petite ville.

Helen s'avançait sur le lieu du crime, elle avait un pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment, c'était le même tueur, celui qui traquait Philipp et Lukas. Son regard s'assombrit, «Il veut attirer notre attention...Pourquoi ? ». Elle sortie son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de son nouvel ami, Ryan Kane. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance, elle devait voir avec lui, s'il y avait d'autres pistes du côté du FBI. Une fois leur conversation terminée. Helen inspecta à nouveau les alentours, son analyse de la situation fut interrompu par l'arrivée de trois gros 4X4 noir, aux vitres teintées. Elle devina alors que le FBI avait été contacté, encore une fois, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ses gens. Ils se l'a pétaient à la moindre occasion, surtout qu'elle savait, qu'elle était proche du but.

Une jeune femme descendit la première de l'un des 4x4, et elle se dirigea vers Helen d'un pas assuré.

\- Shériff, fit la jeune femme, comme pour la saluer.

Helen lui fit un signe de la tête mais elle n'en pensa pas moins. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ses gens. La jeune femme sembla alors lire dans ses pensées :

\- Ecoutez Shériff, nous voulons la même chose, arrêter cette ordure. Il va falloir que vous coopériez. Nous vous proposons de rejoindre pour un petit moment notre équipe, nous avons étudiés votre dossier et vous êtes plutôt douée. Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons en discuter autour d'un café ?

Helen soupira intérieurement mais fut surprise de la proposition de cet agent, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

\- Très bien allons boire ce café, agent ?

\- Agent Cawer mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lena.

Lena posa ses mains sur ses hanches, elle était assez maigre mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être autoritaire. Elle ordonna d'une voix sèche :

\- Allez les gars, mettez vous au travail, je reviens.

Les 'gars' se hâtèrent alors à leur mission. Helen souleva un sourcil, interrogateur.

\- Suivez moi shériff, je connais un bon café pas trop loin d'ici.

Helen se positionna à côté de l'agent Cawer et elles se dirigèrent au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes dans un café, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Cawer commanda un cappuccino et Helen commanda un café bien noir. Cawer proposa alors de boire leurs boissons en marchant. Ce qui étonna encore plus Helen. Cawer dû le remarquer car elle répondit à son interrogation en riant :

\- J'aime parler d'une affaire en ayant un bon cappuccino dans la main.

Puis, elles discutèrent alors des indices, de leurs appréhensions vis à vis de ce tueur, et du plan du FBI.

\- Nous devons instaurer un couvre feu, j'ai bien l'impression que notre tueur a un faible pour les jeunes filles. Plus personne ne doit être seul, nous devrons aussi installer quelques caméras dans la ville. J'ai déjà d'autres agents dans le coup.

\- Hum, ça pourrait être un bon début, j'en parlerais au maire de la ville, ou plutôt nous en parleront au maire de la ville, il va falloir qu'il fasse un discours, beaucoup ne seront pas très contents de ses conditions mais je suis prête à tout pour protéger notre ville de ce salopard !

\- J'ai cru comprendre que votre fils adoptif avait croisé sa route ? Il pourra nous aider ?

Helen se pinça la lèvre, elle n'avait pas pensé à Philipp ou plutôt elle y avait pensé mais elle ne voulait pas l'impliqué encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Même s'il n'en parlait pas beaucoup, elle sentait que le garçon avait peur du tueur, et Helen pensait qu'il avait vécu assez de choses traumatisantes comme ça.

\- Je verrais ce soir avec Philipp...

Pendant ce temps, Philipp profitait des doux baisers que lui offrait son petit ami, ils étaient tous les deux installés sous un arbre. L'un contre l'autre. Il était si heureux de pouvoir enfin profiter de Lukas sans se cacher. Lukas aussi semblait heureux, ses yeux brillaient chaque fois qu'il était avec Philipp. Mais il n'avait pas encore parler à son père. Lukas arrêta ses baisers et nicha son nez dans le cou du brun.

\- Tu crois qu'il nous acceptera ? , la voix du blond était inquiète vraiment très inquiète.

\- Si tu veux on peut lui annoncer ensemble ?

\- Non je veux le faire seul, je pense d'abord en parler avec Mia, ma correspondante virtuelle, elle me donnera des conseils.

\- D'ailleurs quand est ce que tu me la présente cette Mia, je vais finir par être jaloux tu sais., taquina Philipp tout en jouant avec le t-shirt de son petit ami.

Lukas leva les yeux en l'air :

\- Je ne la connais pas réellement, peut être qu'on la rencontrera ensemble, ça serait marrant.

\- Je plaisantais, ça a l'air d'être une fille bien. Tu compte lui en parler quand à ton père ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop encore, peut être ce soir, ou un peu plus tard, tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

Philipp fit non de la tête, il avait comprit les efforts de son petit ami, il espérait juste que Bo ne se mettrait pas en colère et qu'il devienne violent avec son fils. Il serra Lukas contre lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Puis, Lukas proposa à Philipp de l'emmener faire de la moto. Ils se levèrent et Philipp se plaça derrière Lukas, le tenant fermement pour ne pas tomber de l'engin. Ils passèrent la journée dehors à s'amuser, à se filmer et à s'embrasser. Puis, quand arriva le coucher de soleil. Lukas ramena Philipp chez lui et l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Quand Philipp rentra chez lui, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y est une invitée. Il monta directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Gabe avait déjà mis la table, il avait cuisiner des pâtes bolognaise avec une petite salade maïs.

Helen et l'autre femme était déjà installées. Philipp remarqua qu'Helen se tripotait nerveusement les mains. Une soudaine inquiétude s'empara alors de lui, ce n'était tout de même pas l'assistante sociale qui revenait le chercher. Il prit tout de même place face aux deux femmes. Il détailla l'invitée, elle était très maigre mais avait un regard féroce, il s'enfonça dans sa chaise un peu intimidé et mal à l'aise face à cette inconnue. Helen croisa son regard et dissipa alors ses inquiétudes :

\- Phil je te présente l'agent Lena Cawer, elle sera ton garde du corps lors des semaines à venir.

\- Bonsoir Philipp, je suis ici pour te protéger, cependant, il faudra être coopératif, alors si tu as la moindre information sur le tueur n'hésite pas à m'en faire part et si jamais tu le reconnais signale le.

L'agent Lena Cawer fouilla dans son sac à main posé à côté d'elle sous la table et en sorti un portable. Et le donna à Philipp en ajoutant :

\- Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à appuyer sur le bouton vert, c'est un portable fait pour les urgences.

\- Heu...Ok merci...

\- Un de mes collègues viendra aussi pour te protèger, nous serons souvent avec toi, finit-elle par dire.

\- Mais et ma vie privée ?

Helen soupira:

\- Il me semble que ta sécurité est plus importante non ?

\- Mais et Lukas ? Lui aussi était là ! Il faut aussi le protéger !

\- Hum, il n'a pas tord, qu'est ce que vous en dites Lena ?

\- Tu es souvent avec lui ?

Philipp acquisa pour confirmer. Puis, Gabe prit place et ils mangèrent tout en bavardant comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

A quelques minutes de leur maison, Lukas checkait ses messages, il n'avait toujours pas parler à son père, et il stressait énormément. Il devait parler à Mia.

Message de Blondbristishboy :

'Hey Mia ! Comment vas tu ?'

Message de MiaPia666 :

'Hey ! Pas trop bien mais ça passera, alors quoi de neuf ? Tu nous l'a pécho ce chéri ? '

A la lecture du message de son amie, Lukas eut alors un mauvais pressentiment et lui répondit :

'Qu'est ce qui se passe ?'

La réponse de Mia apparu quelques minutes plus tard :

'Arf, c'est ma grand mère, je l'ai perdu depuis quelques jours, c'était une personne plutôt gentille, elle a été la première à m'accepter comme je suis donc mon moral est assez bas, mais bon on est pas éternels'

'Oh je suis désolé, mes condoléances'

'Merci... Alors du coup, parlons de choses un peu plus joyeuses ? Tu en ai où ?'

'Heu.. bah alors oui on est enfin ensemble, c'est vraiment cool entre nous mais...'

'mais ?'

'J'aimerai en parler à mon père et j'aurai aimé que tu me conseilles, c'est vraiment la seule famille que j'ai , il a toujours été là pour moi et ça me briserait s'il ne m'acceptait pas …'

'Hmm je pense qu'on est tous brisés par le rejet d'une personne à qui on tient énormément, même ceux qui disent qu'ils s'en foutent, intérieurement ils sont profondément touchés, bref je m'égare, il faudrait que tu lui parle souvent de ton chéri, et que vous trainiez un peu chez toi, et dis lui autour d'une pizza ou autre avec ton chéri, enfin je croise les doigts pour toi.'

'c'est déjà fait, je lui parle pratiquement tout le temps de lui, Ok, je voulais lui dire seul à seul en fait...'

'On dit tous ça, et finalement je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu lui annonce avec ton chéri, d'ailleurs c'est quand que je vous rencontre tous les deux !?'

'Je verrais, haha tiens c'est marrant Phil m'a dit exactement la même chose ! Ça serait cool un de ses quatres qu'on se voit réellement'

'Oui ça serait vraiment cool, enfin tiens moi au courant par rapport à ton père, bon je te laisse et ne t'inquiète pas ! En tout cas sache que tu as tout mon soutien !'


	13. Chapter 13

Hello mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, oui je reviens !

Je m'excuse de cette longue attente mais je promets de finir cette fanfiction !

Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et qui me mettent des commentaires, c'est très encourageant.

Enfin, sur ce, je vous souhaites une agréable lecture !

Chapitre 13 : Attaque surprise

Il traversait la ruelle sombre d'un pas précipité. De fine perles de sueurs coulaient le long de son front. Pourtant, la température n'était pas chaude. Les mains dans les poches de son jean usé, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œils furtifs autour de lui. Il détestait rentrer chez lui tard la nuit, surtout par cette rue. On l'appelait la rue des damnés. Cette rue mal éclairée était connue pour que les gens y disparaissent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y passait et il n'avait jamais cru à ces histoires sordides jusqu'à cette soirée. Simon revenait d'une soirée poker. Ses amis lui avaient proposés de le ramener chez lui mais il avait refusé, ensuite on lui proposa d'appeler un taxi, il avait aussi refusé.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il suivi une lignée de lampadaires dont la luminosité des ampoules laissaient à désirer. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte où il se trouvait. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il paniquait. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée comme si il risquait une crise d'asthme.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Alors, il le vit, debout, face à lui. Simon pouvait distinguer malgré la pénombre, des yeux briller. Malgré son apparence humaine, l'homme lui fonça dessus tel un prédateur. Tout d'abord, l'homme attaqua Simon par un puissant coup de poing au visage. Simon crût que sa mâchoire s'était décollée de son visage, tellement le coup de poing lui paru violent, le goût du sang métallique envahissait déjà sa bouche. Simon tenta de se relever sur ses jambes, tremblant de peur et de douleur. Mais l'homme s'écrasa brutalement sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, l'empêchant férocement de se relever. Simon essaya de se débattre en griffant le visage de son agresseur mais il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il commença alors à pleurer et à supplier mais les coups ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Le lendemain, le corps de Simon fut retrouvé, le visage couvert de sang, par une petite mamie qui promenait son chien. C'est avec horreur qu'elle s'empressa d'appeler la police.

Désormais, les habitants ne se sentaient plus en sécurité. Certains avaient même décidés de manifester devant la mairie. Le maire accompagné du Shériff Helen avait tenu un discours, une nouvelle mise en place d'un couvre feu. Aucun ado ou jeune n'était autorisé à sortir seul, il devra être obligatoirement accompagné d'un adulte. Le couvre feu se terminait à 18h00 tant que le meurtrier n'avait pas été retrouvés. Beaucoup se plaignirent de ces nouvelles règles mais les habitants n'avaient pas le choix pour le moment.

Pendant ce temps, Ryan Kane devenait de plus en plus impatient. Assis sur son lit,il repensa à la nuit dernière, il avait complètement pété les plombs. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses envies meurtrières. Beaucoup de ses victimes ne faisaient pas partie de son plan et pourtant il n'hésitait pas à les tuer. Helen avait essayé de l'appeler une bonne douzaine de fois mais le tueur les avaient tous ignoré prit sa tête entre ses mains comme si il était malade et pensa «Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ! ».

Puisqu'elle ne comprenait pas, il devait forcer les choses. Il devait capturer le fils adoptif du shériff. Il enfila alors sa veste noir et posa sa casquette sur sa tête. Et prit un fusils cacher dans une de ses armoires avant de s'en aller en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Philipp embrassait tendrement les lèvres de Lukas. Tandis que Lukas fermaient les yeux pour mieux savourer du goût salé que lui offrait la langue qui lui chatouillait les lèvres. Les deux garçons étaient allongés dans l'herbes. Enlacés, l'un contre l'autre.

Cependant, Lukas n'avait toujours pas parlé à son père, il avait tellement peur d'être rejeté. Ses amis l'avaient acceptés. Mais quand serait-il de son père ? Ses jours-ci, cette question n'arrêtait pas de le hanter. Et comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, il accentua son baiser, il entendit le brun gémir doucement contre lui. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, Lukas fini par se décoller du brun.

\- Hey ! J'aimais bien être contre toi, pourquoi tu t'es levé? Fit le brun avec une fausse mine boudeuse.

\- Allez viens, j'ai une idée ! S'exclama le blond en riant. Regarde ça ! Et filme tout !

Le blond se précipita sur sa moto et la chevaucha pour la démarrer, plein de confiance, il démarra sans son casque. Il adorait tellement ça. Cette sensation qui lui prenait les tripes et qui l'exaltait aussi. Il se sentait libre.

Philipp attrapa son téléphone pour le filmer. Il était toujours aussi fasciné par les figures et acrobaties que Lukas réalisait lorsqu'il était sur sa moto.

Puis, tout se passa au ralenti, Lukas s'envolait dans les airs avec sa moto, le sourire au visage. Mais, tout à coup, il ressenti une vive douleur sur son épaules gauche. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait mais son champ de vision devenait de plus en plus brouillé, son corps tomba lourdement dans l'eau, sous le regard désespéré et choqué de son petit ami qui avait filmé la scène.

En entendant, le coup de feu, Philipp lâcha immédiatement le portable et se précipita dans l'eau. Oubliant totalement sa peur de l'eau. Il traîna par le bras Lukas jusqu'à la terre ferme. Lukas était inconscient et perdait beaucoup de sang.

\- Lukas ! Lukas ! Hurlait désespérément Philipp.

Philipp se rappela alors du téléphone d'urgence que le FBI lui avait donné et appuya sur le bouton vert.

«Vite ! Qu'ils arrivent à temps ! »


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Chasse à l'homme

L'agent Cawer se précipita une arme à la main en direction du jeune blond blessé. Elle se maudissait intérieurement. Elle était seulement à quelques mètres de ses protégés et elle n'avait vu personne se rapprocher. Où était passé Philipp ?

La shériff allait la tuer. Cawer prit rapidement son portable pour composer le numéro des urgences. Puis, une fois les urgences prévenu, elle appela du renfort.

\- Ici agent Cawer ! A toutes les unités ! Il me faut du renfort, j'ai un de nos protégés blessé par balle et l'autre qui a disparu. Entouré le périmètre, je pense qu'il a été kidnappé par notre meurtrier, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'ambulance, les renforts et le camion du shériff arrivaient.

\- Agent Cawer ! Que s'est-il passé ? Avait hurlée en accourant Helen.

\- Je suis désolée shériff, Lukas a été blessé par balle à distance et votre fils...je pense que votre fils s'est fait enlevé par le tireur. J'ai appelé du renfort pour sécurisé le périmètre. Notre tireur ne pourra pas aller bien loin.

Helen ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir et explosa de colère :

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ! Vous n'aviez qu'une seule putain de mission ! UNE seule, c'était de les protéger ! Je vous faisait pourtant confiance !

L'agent Cawer baissait la tête de honte mais tenta de la calmer. Elle savait qu'elle avait feint à sa mission. Elle le reconnaissait mais ce n'était pas le moment de régler des comptes.

Tandis que les ambulanciers transportaient Lukas dans le prit la décision de s'enfoncer dans la forêt sans en demander la permission avec une arme à la main. Elle entendit à peine son nom hurlé par l'agent Cawer.

«Je vais l'avoir ce salopard ! »

\- Sécurisez le périmètre !

Ryan Kane serrait les dents. Il avançait rapidement droit devant lui. Il ignorait ce qui l'attendait mais il ne s'arrêta pas au contraire, il fini par courir. Philipp toujours évanoui sur ses épaules.

Tandis qu'Helen était à la poursuite du tireur, elle aussi marchait rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle vérifia si il n'y avait pas de trace de pas, heureusement pour elle, le sol était assez humide pour suivre les traces de pas qu'avait laissé le tireur derrière lui. Elle se dépêcha tant bien que mal, ne pouvant pas courir à cause d'une mauvaise chute, cela était arrivé lorsqu'on lui informa que Phil et Lukas étaient en danger.

Helen n'avait jamais été aussi déterminée. Elle avait aussi très peur, peur d'arriver trop tard, peur de retrouver le jeune homme mort. Elle s'était de plus en plus attachée au jeune homme et avait désormais peur de le perdre, elle pensa à son mari, Gabe qui serait aussi effondré qu'elle s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Ryan Kane serrait les dents quand il entendit le son bruyant des hélicoptères qui volaient dans le ciel. La forêt était toujours aussi immense mais Kane fini par se diriger vers une petite rivière ou les arbres étaient pour la plupart complètement décimé. Sûrement à coup de tronçonneuse.

Kane déposa sans ménagement le jeune homme sur le sol rocailleux. Ce qui réveilla Philipp en sursaut, son corps était terriblement douloureux comme si un camion lui avait roulé dessus. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sa vision fut trouble un moment. Il toucha son front avec sa main pour sentir un liquide rougeâtre y couler «Du sang ! » pensa t-il, mort de peur. Encore dans les vapes, il regarda doucement autour de lui puis se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul, il faillit s'évanouir en voyant que face lui se trouvait le tueur de la cabane.

Habituellement, Philipp gardait son calme, mais là, il était terrifié. Il fut prit d'un léger tremblement dans tout le corps, ses dents claquaient, et il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait tellement peur qu'il n'osait plus bouger.

Ryan Kane observa de ses yeux glacés sa victime. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il était encerclé. Il se demanda s'il devait tuer une dernière fois.

Alors qu'il levait son arme en direction de la tête du garçon, il fut surpris par un cris rageur. Kane se retourna presque en déglutissant. Il découvrit une Helen déterminée, blessée par la trahison de Kane. Elle aussi, une arme à la main, une arme pointée sur lui. Kane aurait pu détourné le regard, car oui, il s'était malgré tout attaché au shériff de cette ville. Mais il l'a fixa droit dans les yeux.

Quand Helen couru jusqu'à la rivière, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit lui. L'homme de dos face à elle, elle reconnue immédiatement sa carrure et ses larges épaules qu'elle avait maintes fois détaillées, car oui, elle s'était aussi attachée à lui, à son beau sourire. Elle avait été bluffé par son apparence et sa fausse honnêteté. Quant à son jeu d'acteur, elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Et pourtant, tout concordait. Ryan Kane était arrivé en ville en même temps que les premiers meurtres puis les meurtres s'étaient accumulés. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle lui avait tout confiée, sur sa famille, sur l'enquête et sur son passé. Elle était à deux doigts de s'effondrer mais reprit bien vite contenance quand elle vit Philipp au sol, la tête en sang et les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Alors, elle poussa un hurlement féroce. Ce qui comme, elle l'espérait fit retourner Kane dans sa direction. Un homme qui ressemblait à celui avec qui elle parlait. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Helen se rapprocha lentement, son arme toujours pointée sur Kane. Un mauvais frisson parcouru le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Ce n'était pas vraiment pas le Ryan Kane qu'elle connaissait. Mais elle ne flancha pas. L'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle avait le regard vide de sentiment. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de types. Helen réalisa que Kane était bel et bien ce psychopathe que le FBI et son bureau traquaient depuis deux mois et demi. Alors qu'il était juste sous leur nez. Elle voulait lui demander pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. Mais intérieurement, elle se doutait que c'était juste pour le plaisir. Tous ses innocents qu'il avait tué, toute cette comédie.

\- Helen... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit vous.

\- Baissez votre arme Kane ! Vous êtes cerné, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire !

Kane ricana mais ne lâcha pas son fusils. Helen l'interpella une seconde fois :

\- J'ai dis : Lâchez votre arme !

\- Et bien Shériff, j'apprécie votre cran. Vous m'avez enfin démasqué. Dites moi, je peux être franc avec vous ?

Helen commençait à perdre patience :

\- Avez vous déjà été sincère avec moi Ryan ?

Cette question fit encore ricaner le tueur, cependant, sur une intonation différente, il semblait déçu voir triste :

\- Notre amitié n'a jamais été un leurre Helen mais comme vous le voyez, il y a eu quelques complications...

répondit-il en désignant d'un hochement de tête Philipp.

D'ailleurs, Philipp essayait de retrouver contenance, la peur l'avait envahi d'un coup mais il était un peu plus rassuré avec l'arrivée surprise de sa mère adoptive.

Helen interrogea quand même Kane, il fallait qu'elle détourne son attention sans blesser Philipp.

\- Qui êtes vous réellement Ryan ?

Ryan tenant toujours son fusils fronça les sourcils mais avec soulagement il répondit :

\- Qui je suis ? Tout le monde se cherche, Helen. J'étais militaire avant et disons que j'ai eu quelques révélation sur ma véritable identité et sur ma véritable mission sur terre. Puis, j'ai monté en grade, j'ai rejoins les forces de l'ordre, j'étais bon élève, ensuite le FBI, puis, j'ai découvers qu'il y avait mieux qu'eux, la mafia, ils m'ont appris des tas de choses, des astuces. Chaque jours, j'avais soif de tuer, j'ai du mal à oublier mes journées militaires. Vous savez, je suis un peu comme un artiste, un passionné un peu perdu. La peur me fascine, le sang me dégoûte mais vous savez jusqu'où on peut aller quand on découvre sa véritable identité, n'est ce pas Helen ?

Helen ne comprenait pas, non, « taré va ! » pensa t-elle.

Tandis que Ryan Kane racontait pourquoi il aimait tant tuer. Philipp en profita, malgré la peur, pour repérer une grosse pierre pas loin de lui. Il se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible, attrapa la pierre et la jeta violemment sur le tireur. La pierre fut malheureusement jeté au-dessus de sa tête. Ryan Kane leva la tête. Philipp jura intérieurement «Merde ! », il voulait visé la tête.

Puis, Helen profita de ce moment pour lui tirer dans les jambes. Elle avait repéré le gilet par-balles qui protégeait le torse de Ryan Kane. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et tomba à terre.

Alors que deux hélicoptères se rapprochaient Ryan Kane chargea son fusil pour tirer sur Philipp mais Helen fut plus rapide que lui en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans la tête pour l'assommer. Elle se précipita sur Philipp pour le prendre dans ses bras.


End file.
